Where We Are
by Mighty Dreamfinder
Summary: Moana sends a message by Ocean to find Maui. But when the demigod arrives, he faces the consequences of his carelessness when he finds Moana now an old woman who wishes to journey across the ocean one last time. How far will anyone go for their family? (COMPLETE)
1. Dance with the Water

The young man wasn't sure what woke him, but when he cast a weary glance toward the doorway of his simple hut he immediately stiffened, alerted at a faint, fiery glow. It bobbed slowly in the distance before vanishing, carried away out of sight. Someone was taking a midnight walk, and he could easily guess exactly who it was. The boy shook himself and sighed. He wouldn't rest peacefully if the person was who he thought it was.

Akamu left his hut and quietly made his way through the sleeping island village. He just wanted to make sure. By now he had sort of become used to the old woman pulling these stunts, and there was no power on earth that would allow him to sleep if she was up to her tricks at this hour of the night. Unlike most reasonable people, she tended to be unpredictable.

He poked his head inside her hut. The small home was dark, her sleeping area bare. A carefully made, hand woven tapestry of a huge, muscular being with a giant fishhook hung securely on the far wall; the mighty demigod himself, Maui. Everything was in it's place. Except for the hut's occupant.

Akamu backed out from the doorway, swiping a hand over his dark head with a bewildered hum. "Where could she have gone …?" He swung around and faced the edge of the village hill that stretched down to the island beaches.

Of course.

He ran at full speed, leaving the slumbering village behind, not even bothering to get himself a torch. His eyes were well adjusted to the dim moonlight. At the bottom of the hill he dashed across the beach toward the sole glimmer of a torch in the distance.

In the back of Akamu's mind he wondered if this was how the rest of his life would be. His concerns for this old woman in particular kept him from focusing on anything but ensuring her life was cared for, and like tonight, those concerns kept him awake. She just didn't seem to register she was an elderly woman and not a child on the verge of adulthood anymore. No one else really confronted her about taking time to slow down once in awhile, and with good reason. Akamu couldn't remember another woman in his lifetime with the stubbornness of the village storyteller.

But she would listen to him.

Well, sometimes she would consider listening to him.

Akamu was panting as he slowed down, stopping by the torch planted firmly in the sand. He bent over, hands on his knees for support. "I saw your fire … _huff_ … Isn't it a little late to be … taking midnight strolls?" He looked up. What he saw made him gasp.

The old woman he had chased after was standing with her back to him, humming a slow, cheery tune. She swayed and dipped her hands, folded her arms in a steady, soothing dance.

First of all, she seemed to be ignoring him.

Secondly, and more astonishing than that, was that where the ocean should have been reaching her knees, it was instead bare, smooth sea floor. Around her the ocean rose up in walls of smooth, flowing water, the greatest point being a wave flowing upright before her. Moonlight glimmered off it's head while it swayed and followed her movements and she laughed as if sharing a joke with an old friend.

Akamu shut his open mouth and shook himself, wondering if he were seeing an illusion. The scene did not change. "Moana?"

She continued to sway in her dance, turning herself in his direction. A huge smile beamed from her warm face. "What is it, Akamu? It's a little late to be out all on your own. Young man like you needs his rest."

Moana's voice sounded so carefree and relaxed. Like her usual self. Never mind the fact her statement could have been just as logical if he'd applied it to her need for rest at her old age.

"I saw your torch's light." Akamu straightened and inched closer, sending the abnormal wave of water a bewildered stare. "How can the ocean be moving like that? Am I dreaming?"

"Nope." Moana winked. She swept one graceful hand to the side, gesturing at the tallest point of water without missing one gentle movement to her dance. "Akamu, this is my friend, the Ocean."

He wandered closer. "Th-The Ocean? Your friend?"

Moana stopped dancing and reached for his arm, pulling the young man into the open circle within the sea to stand next to her. He tensed and eyed the walls of water around them, but when they did not collapse over their heads his fear switched to dumb wonder. He stood bone dry where the sea should have been.

Moana peered into his face, reading his disbelief, and chuckled. She scolded in a teasing tone, "You've heard my stories, haven't you? Akamu, I'm disappointed."

The Ocean almost seemed to be regarding him. Akamu could have sworn it would be smiling if it possessed a face of its own.

"Ocean, this is Akamu." Moana touched his shoulder. "Akamu, the Ocean." She waved her hand and it was clear that the gesture was meant to include the _entire_ ocean, not just the renegade waters flowing in front of her.

Akamu blinked. He hesitantly pressed his fist to himself with a barely detectable bow of his head."Uhh … Greetings, O-Ocean?"

He was instantly blasted in the face by a small torrent of sea water and was sent falling onto his backside, caught off guard.

Moana threw back her silver head and laughed shamelessly. "Well, don't drown the boy, Ocean. He's not used to water at all, really. I don't want him being scared away."

Akamu spluttered and coughed, wiping his face. "I'm _not_ afraid, Moana. Just, well … stunned."

"Mm." Moana sort of studied him with a smirk that said she knew something more. She gave a small shrug and smiled back at the wave. "Ocean and I keep our friendship to ourselves these days. Otherwise the little ones ask for rides on the waves and I've not done that in ages."

Moana moved closer to the curling wave and smiled warmly. "But you're the best dance partner a girl could ask for, my friend." To which the Ocean gently trickled sea water over her wispy hair and Moana chuckled.

Akamu thought over what she'd said about the rides on waves. Moana didn't seem to realize that could be an activity she could watch without participating in … Nah, she'd do it anyway if only one child asked her.

"Well, I know he's going to ask me to get back to where it's safe … and _dry_ , sooner or later," Moana remarked to the Ocean, "so I'll bid you farewell for now, my old friend. Now, here's the message I'd like you to take with you, as we discussed."

"How can you discuss anything with water?"

Moana batted a hand toward him without tearing her gaze from the wave. "Hush. It's rude to interrupt in a conversation. 'Specially when an old lady's talking."

The old woman stepped close to the wave and laid a worn, wrinkled hand against the flowing surface. Her fingers left behind gentle trails in the flow of sea water. She lifted her head, a certainty shining behind her eyes. The playfulness had abandoned Moana now. For once, she appeared as if her true age has caught up with her. She leaned forward and whispered.

"Bring him back to me, Ocean. Bring me … Maui."

* * *

Moana appreciated her young companion's silence after she spoke her message to the Ocean, because she was sure he had a volley of questions to ask her. She had been planning her meeting and sharing her request with Ocean for some time now, that once it had finally been done, and there was no turning back now, she felt rather … tired. Sure, her body was beginning to complain and ache over the late hours she'd danced into, but it wasn't just that. Her hopes and dreams had just been set in motion, and knowing the Ocean wouldn't let her down gave her a sense of confidence.

But while confident, there was one other factor that stared her in the face, that weighed her down. The message she had sent required an answer, and part of her heart worried she wouldn't like it.

Akamu grasped her arm carefully as they began to climb back up to their village. He glanced at her face and frowned worriedly. "Are you all right, Moana?"

"Mmhm. Just watch where you're going, okay? My eyes aren't so dependable in this dim light anymore."

" … You seem sad. A-Are you sad, Moana?"

She smiled softly and patted his bare arm. His muscles tightened in silent response. "No," Moana reassured. "Just feeling a little tired."

"I know when you're tired."

"Well, at my age, looking sad and tired can be confused for each other, yes?"

Akamu gave her a dull, unimpressed look, not to be sidetracked. Moana chuckled quietly, still smiling. "Oh, what shall I do with you, eh? I won't be around forever, Akamu. You need to find yourself a young lady. Hmm … and you're just embracing adulthood. You should have someone to share your future with."

There. He looked ahead of himself, likely hiding a blush. "I-I … That's something I'll worry about later, Moana. I'm more worried about you, right now."

He eyed her cautiously, probably expecting a smack. She would willingly smack him sometimes for being foolish. "What's making you sad tonight, Moana? Please, let me help. If I … you know … can."

She finally let out a long sigh as they scaled the hill. There was the village, peaceful and inviting in the quiet darkness. Moana turned and took up one of Akamu's hands between her own. She could feel the strength in the boy's hand that came from diligent work and care for those on the island. And so much of that recent work and care had been for her.

"Akamu, you have a strong, tender heart. The heart of a true guardian. You know I am more grateful for you every day since Feleti's passing."

Akamu's gaze lowered, sorrow and respect passing over his features at the mention of the young man he had once called his best friend. "I'm no replacement for your grandson, Moana. I could never fill that hole in your life, but I … I will make sure you are safe. For Feleti."

"You are more to me than you _think_ ," she expressed, giving his hand a wobbly, yet strong shake. "But I have no more family on this island. They've returned to the island of my father … You see, I will go to join them. Very soon, I think."

Akamu looked up, puzzled. "You've planned a trip with the wayfinders, then?"

"No, no. I have someone special in mind to get me where I'm going."

"Who?"

The elderly woman smiled in a bittersweet, semi-smug manner. Akamu's eyes widened. "You don't mean … You … M … Maui?"

Moana nodded. "Yep. That's the one."

"You've sent for a demigod to take you across the sea? Moana? I don't understand you."

She nodded again, though a little less brightly. "And what I cannot understand," she said with weariness in her voice, starting off for the direction of her hut, "is how a friend could forget their friend for decades at a time. Hmph. Welp, we'll see what he says about it when he arrives, yes?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ I've been wanting to write this for a while, and I couldn't be more excited. First of all, I apologize for any lack of Polynesian terms or history that some may catch, and I mean absolutely no offense. This is a fanfiction, and I aim to be creative with this story, so bear with me. **

**Akamu was a bit of a last-minute character of mine. While this story will focus mainly on Moana and Maui, I needed someone else around for the plot as a "sidekick", and obviously Hei Hei isn't living anymore :P So let's give a great, big welcome to Akamu!**

 **Yes, I'm basing old Moana largely off of Grandma Tala. I adore Grandma Tala, and it's very obvious how close they were, both in relationship and appearance. Gotta love how Disney captures family resemblance in animation. I hope to do my best to keep the characters in character, and an old Moana is definitely going to be a fun challenge.**

 ** _All writers appreciate hearing feedback for their work!_ Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. This is Moana

A great hawk beat its wings, carrying itself high above the small spit of island sitting among miles and miles of ocean. It wasn't supposed to be a pit stop, but it'd soon turned into one when the Ocean began throwing temper tantrums. And giant birds. For the hundredth time, the giant hawk dove and rocketed away from the island. And for the hundredth time, a corkscrew of seawater shot up and knocked him off course. He toppled into the ocean with a great splash.

This time when he broke the surface, it was accompanied with a small _zip_ of magic, and Maui, shape-shifter and demigod, was back to treading water. He threw back his head and wailed, "Oh, _come on_! Are you kidding me? What have I ever done to you, huh?"

He pounded the sea water with his fists, creating a small rain shower all to himself. "What do you want from me? I've got demigod things, special missions, monsters to battle, and I've missed out on a thousand years of it. Why won't you let me go already?"

The demigod growled and began to swim back to shore. He had not witnessed the Ocean consciously moving and acting up in these ways since his journey with a young mortal. "Tch. Where's Moana when you need her? Ow!"

Maui paused to look down at himself. His Mini-Maui tattoo had his hands on his hips and was impatiently tapping one foot. "Okay, okay, hang on." Maui swam back to the island.

When he was standing on the beach again and lifted his arms in a shrug, full attention on Mini-Maui, the tattoo of himself gestured flatly to the print of a girl on a boat that shared his chest.

"Huh? What … Moana?" Maui steeled himself with a thoughtful, semi-frown. He addressed his tattoo seriously. "Is that what this is about?"

Mini-Maui, arms crossed, gave a strong nod.

Demigod Maui turned at the sound of splashing. A wave of ocean had risen and was adding a few confirming nods of its own. Well if that wasn't a significant answer, he didn't know what it was.

Maui held out his hands, allowing himself a sigh and a bit of a smile, one hand still gripping his fishhook. "All right, I get it now. Moana. Huh. Guess it's about time for a visit from yours truly." He twirled his fishhook, a thoughtful grin spreading across his face. "Wonder if the kid's grown a couple inches or not? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Mini-Maui nodded brightly before beckoning rapidly at the horizon away from the island; _let's get going_.

"I guess it's time to drop by Motunui, then. Gotcha."Maui transformed back into giant hawk form, gave an excited call, and took off with all the speed and glory that was part of his demigod role.

The Ocean threw up a sudden tidal wave, snatched him from the air, and re-directed him another way. Hawk Maui blinked. Ocean began to push at him from behind and the demigod squawked and spluttered, "Okay, all right! New direction, I got it."

* * *

The island that the Ocean guided Maui to was not Moana's beloved Motunui. He remembered it as he'd viewed it from the skies, sweeping along in the air as she and a band of her people set sail on a brand new voyage shortly after Te Fiti's restoration. That was the last time he had laid eyes on the spirited teen.

Maui wasn't quite sure how long it had been since that time. Couple years? Five? Six? He wasn't sure. He hardly counted the days anymore ever since Moana's arrival on his tiny island prison had set him free and returned him to a life of demigod-hood among the seas. A small pang flared within himself, but even while he flew in his hawk form he knew it wasn't his Mini-Maui trying to get his attention. Nah. That was guilt he felt.

Better make a note to apologize for his carelessness. If teenager Moana had been stubborn before, there was no telling how stubborn she would be as an adult. Of course, he wasn't about to go pleading on his knees or anything. Hey, he had a reputation to uphold.

A quick, "Whoops, sorry I haven't been around lately," would be all that was needed. Then the kid could introduce him to the new sights of this new island of hers. Heck, maybe she'd even be a married woman with a kid or two of her own. He hadn't considered that. Just how much time had passed … ? Hawk Maui shook himself and smiled. A small cliff-side stood out over the edge of the island, perfect to make his entrance- er, landing. He dove, pulled up and with a burst of magic from his hook, Maui in full human form thudded to the ground. He straightened himself and looked around. A forest of tropical growth and trees and various, bright plant life stretched ahead of him, running to meet a steady mountain looming at the center of the island. He tilted his head at the surrounding floral and greenery with an optimistic hum and a nod from his head.

"Huh. Looks nice and peaceful."

"We named it 'Feleti,' for it brought us peace after we weathered storms on our way here," an unknown voice said, just as a man stepped into Maui's view. He was hefty in appearance, though not as muscular as Maui of course, and had nowhere near the amount of tattoos as the demigod. Judging by the crown of shells and bright greenery on his head of long, black hair, Maui guessed him to be either the chief or someone of similar importance. "Feleti. Means 'peace' doesn't it?"

The stranger offered a smile and a deep, respectful bow. "Welcome, demigod Maui. We have awaited your arrival." When he stood upright again, it was with a genuine, bright smile. He shrugged. "Heh. There were some who doubted Moana's claim, but not I."

Maui swung his fishhook over his shoulder and relaxed, easily sensing this chief before him was more likely to be a hearty friend than a possible threat. "Moana knew I was coming? Well, guess it makes sense. Must've persuaded you all to voyage pretty far, since she's not on Motunui anymore."

As he spoke, he and the chief fell into stride, Maui assuming he would lead him to the rest of the people, and more importantly, Moana. He wrestled with the urge to ask after her, or demand to see her instantly. It wouldn't be very demigod-like to make impatient demands, especially when this kind chief greeted him so respectfully.

The chief said, "Moana is a very cherished woman among our people, and her devotion to us and the island has never wavered. She even named her grandson 'Feleti,' after the island."

Maui's casual smile faded. She named her _what_?

"Wait, grandson?" Maui swung to face the chief, frowning. "Moana can't …She … She doesn't have a _grandson_ , that's ridiculous."

The chief looked at the demigod as if he'd gone and summoned his shark-head. "Ahh, _no_ , it isn't."

At that moment, a breathless young man came running into view. He was slight compared to the chief, but sturdy looking, and had a very youthful face. Leaves clung to his sleek, black hair from his frenzied run. "Cheif! Is it him? Is it Maui?"

Maui turned his gaze onto the boy, silently daring him to say something else ridiculous about Moana. The boy stumbled backwards, his wide eyes staring at the incredible difference between the island chief and the very massive, fishhook-wielding being. "Oh, my … that's a demigod … M-Moana's waiting on the beach."

Maui thundered past the boy, crashing through the overgrowth that bathed the island's hills, a determined frown settling in his face. He would see her for himself. Moana would explain this silliness. It must be some joke of hers, after all, she knew he was coming. It would be just like her to play a prank to get back at him for taking so long. Her and the Ocean, they were both in on it. Give the demigod a little shock in return for the few years he'd been absent. "The kid's just pulling my leg. That's gotta be it."

On his chest, Mini-Maui shrugged in a confused manner.

Maui burst onto the beach below and slowed, swinging his gaze left and right. Nearby, an old woman stood observing the waves. In the distance beyond her, a group of kids were playing on the beach, and he could see a small slope that led up to the start of a village peeking into view. But still no Moana.

"Oh, hey! Excuse me," Maui approached the old woman. He smiled politely. "Maybe you can help. Do you _knowwww_ … ?"

His question shriveled up before it could fully leave his throat and Maui fell into dumb silence. Because the old woman had turned around, and he saw her now. Saw who she was.

The woman's face was wrinkled, worn and soft-looking like leather, but her brown eyes had that same spark he'd seen so many times before. Tears welled up behind those eyes. "Maui." She trembled for a moment before stomping over to stand directly in front of him, looking up at his face, taking in every detail of the demigod with a concentrated stare. Her wide mouth pulled back into a wavering smile. "I have waited so long for you, my friend."

"Moana?"

She grinned, but it wasn't a proper grin. Sadness mixed with it's usual joy, pulling bitterly at her worn facial features.

He dropped his fishhook and it embedded itself into the sand. He spread apart his hands. "H-How … I … Moana?"

Other than the day he was struck from the sky and trapped on an island, the demigod had never felt so shocked before. No, no, no. This was impossible! Dread and disbelief gripped his very being as his eyes washed over Moana. Her once long, dark curls were now wispy and silver, but she kept her hair hanging loose, the sides gently pinned back with a red flower. The same necklace from her Grandma Tala, the one that had concealed and carried the heart of Te Fiti across the ocean was still in it's rightful place around her neck. Her wardrobe now had some splashes of gray mixed with the bright coral that she seemed to favor, and her once strong frame was now a little plumper, and she possessed a stoop in her back. Gone was the youthful princess. Here stood an old woman before him, her smile slowly shifting to a look of confused heartache. Moana's brows knitted together and she glared. Her voice sounded choked. "Maui. Why didn't you come back before now?"

Why? Even he asked himself the question. "I didn't know. I didn't realize …"

"It's been _decades_ ," Moana emphasized, spreading her hands apart as if to measure the length of time. "You really didn't even think to come and see me? _No_ , I have to ask the Ocean to bring you."

"Uhhh … What can I say?" He lamely scratched the back of his head, racking his mind for the right things to say. To tell her the truth, because this was his Moana, now an old woman, who waited several upon several years to see him again, and he'd been entirely clueless as to how long it had been. She deserved the truth from him. No sidestepping to avoid the consequences. He would lay himself vulnerable to her judgment. The demigod's shoulders drooped with sorrow. "I … have no excuse."

"Really?"

"I … I forgot."

At Moana's look of deep hurt, Maui face-plamed. He hurriedly explained and threw up his hands to ward off the unseen barbs of horror he sensed welling up within the old woman, "No, Moana, not you. Not ever. I'd _never_ forget you. I forgot about time, I guess. Look, it's … How do I explain it? I'm a demigod. I don't really have a … well, a _deadline_. I just keep going. A hundred years for me is the equivalent of a few weeks for you mortals, know what I'm saying?" Maui laughed nervously, then quickly sobered. "That's how I see it. I just didn't think …"

He sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Wasn't using my head. I had no idea that I could allow this to happen. I can't _believe_ it's happened. How I didn't see it … I have no excuse for my carelessness, Moana." Maui shut his eyes. "I am so sorry."

The calming breeze was all that spoke for a few long, strained moments. Then Moana stepped forward and held out her hands. Maui glanced at them and winced. Even her hands were different, now worn and aged. He carefully allowed the tiny old woman to hold them, her grip surprisingly tight. Looking into her face showed nothing but strong emotion to match her grip.

"I see. I see. I forgive you, Maui."

He lifted his head. Surely he hadn't heard that right. "You're … You're joking." Maui snorted a laugh in disbelief. "Maybe your head's a little scrambled from the years."

The old woman released him and expertly slapped his arm.

"Ow." Maui stiffened, eyes growing wide. He grimaced, feeling every bit like the foolish child her smack had hinted at, but he wanted to make himself clear. "Moana, don't you get it? I've done the one thing I swore to myself I'd never do again. _I let you down_."

"You made a mistake, Maui. I make 'em too. Guess a demigod's gonna make different mistakes than us mortals, yes?" Moana smiled, and it was her signature, real smile. "Now … Now you are here."

Maui stared at her. She had always proven herself to be more than he first realized. More confident. More determined. More forgiving. And here he'd thought there wasn't anything she could do that would teach him a lesson again. "You're really forgiving me."

Moana gave one blunt nod, grinning. "Yup. You're welcome."

* * *

The day went by, and Maui was welcomed with all the excitement and respect in the world from the people of Feleti. The island was prosperous and its inhabitants took care of their home and themselves with great care and responsibility for their own lives as well as that of the island. The Chief, whom Maui discovered was named Kimo, was very gracious and laid back, and Maui could see obvious pride in the man's eyes as he showed the demigod the village and his people. Men and woman looked at him with awe and respect. Little ones crowded together to peer at the demigod with large, dark eyes from a safe distance, but he would always notice. The encounters with the island's kids soon turned into one big game of 'spot the hiding kiddos,' and every time he did the game quickly changed into 'chase the children,' until a victim was caught and taken prisoner. Which simply meant the lucky child scored a ride on the demigod's shoulders.

At the end of day any sort of unease and need to appear 'pleasing' to the visiting demigod had faded, to his relief. He was just an average guy given powers and long life. Maui would rather appear as a friend than only a mighty being to humans. Maui knew Moana had a good, secure life among the people of Feleti.

Yet no one had made mention of her having a grandson. In fact, he was never introduced to anyone that was said to have been one of her relatives.

The sun was setting by the time Maui finally had Moana all to himself. They stood on the cliff he'd landed on, facing the color-changing, orange and purple sky. Moana inhaled deeply. "It's a good island."

"I know that," Maui replied slowly. He was still trying to get used to Moana's aged self. It was hard, since she was really the only human he had spent a significant amount of time with to the point of becoming friends. He knew of no one from before that aged and changed before his very eyes over what felt like a tiny amount of time. "Moana, I've kinda missed out on some of your life."

The old woman threw him a _'Seriously, Maui?'_ look.

He snorted. "Okay, yeah. I've missed out on a lot. And I've spent all day with you and your people, but I haven't been told about _you_."

She turned to face him, smiling softly. "Welp, what do you wanna know?"

"You got any family?"

Moana's face lit up. "Oh, I sure do. Guess I'll start from the beginning." She eased herself down to the ground and Maui followed her example with a soft thud. She launched into a long story of her past, from her early years guiding her people across the waves as they embraced wayfinding into their lives once more, to the islands they discovered, and then to her eventual marriage to a fellow voyager named Hahona.

Watching Moana speak of her husband revealed a side of her that Maui had never seen. She swelled with pride and peaceful adoration for the man he had never met. Clearly Moana loved this Hahona person with all her heart. He dared not ask why he hadn't met the man yet, fearing the answer wasn't a happy one. Otherwise she would have introduced him to Maui by now. She would tell him in the rest of her story.

"We had two sons. Heketoro, my first born, and Maru. When he was only seventeen, Heketoro's passion for wayfinding was as strong as mine was as a girl. We encouraged him in his dreams to explore the world … He built his canoe on his own, made careful plans and listened to our advice. Then the day came for his departure."

Moana's dark eyes filled with tears. Her hand moved to grip her necklace. When she spoke again her voice was gripped tight with emotion. "Had I known that was the last time I would see Heketoro, I would have _begged_ him not to go. We never saw our son again. He vanished among the waves. Not even Ocean could find him for me."

Maui found he wished he could say something encouraging, but nothing came to mind. Here was his best friend, a grown woman and mother, who had experienced the loss of a child. Surely anything he had to say wouldn't heal that type of pain. He had no idea what counsel to give in this type of situation. It was a great contrast to his own origin story, as a baby tossed into the ocean, utterly rejected by its parents. For a brief moment he wondered bitterly if his own parents had ever felt such pain over losing him. He steadied himself and focused on Moana.

Her face twisted at the memories of the dark past, but Moana squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and lifted her head to continue. "Maru married and gave me two grandchildren – Feleti, and Tala, whom I named after my own grandma."

"And Feleti was your grandson, named after the island."

She nodded. "Yes. We stayed here for many years, all of us. Until Tala married and left with her husband, for they both decided to return to the island their parents were born on: Motunui."

Moana's face became shadowed and her fingers wove around strands of grass at her side. "A few years ago, our people were struck by an illness. Many, many lives struggled to live, and some did not." She closed her eyes. Her voice was heavy. "Maru and his wife did not survive. Hahona fought against his sickness for days, but in the end he did not have the strength to outlast it, either."

Maui bowed his head respectfully. "And you were left with only Feleti."

Moana looked up. "Mm. Yes. Feleti. Oh, Maui, I wish you could have had the chance to know him … Such a strong, voyager's spirit. And he lived off of my tales of the demigod called Maui when he was a little one." She weakly clasped her hands before her. "My grandson died in an accident on the mountain sitting in the distance behind you, only a few months ago."

Maui grimaced and sighed. "Moana … I wish I'd been here," he confessed quietly.

"You can not change the past, Maui," she assured. "I am not the only woman to be effected by the loss of her family."

Moana had lived a life and knew and loved many people in her time. This he understood. And here she'd lost nearly all of them. All while he sauntered off into the horizon, finding monsters to beat up and general demigod missions to busy himself. But time had robbed them both in the end. Now he thought he understood her a little more. The young Moana might not have been so ready to show him grace for his careless blunder. But this was an elderly woman, who'd seen much, loved even more, and was lonely for her friend. "I've been really stupid all these years. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you, Moana?"

She tilted her head and the beginnings of a spunky glimmer seemed to shine in her eyes. "Good that you asked that. Saves me the trouble of bringing it up."

"Bringing up what … exactly?"

"There is something you can do, Maui. All I want is to see my granddaughter again. My only family left alive on this earth."

"Oh." Maui relaxed and nodded, catching on. He lightly grasped the handle of his hook laying dutifully beside him and smiled proudly."And, of course, you'd like me to ensure the voyage and everyone on it gets there safely and quickly, right?"

Moana did a weird wave of her hand. "Ehhh, sort of. No one else is coming. Just you and me."

"Say what?" He froze. That caught him by surprise. Now he took a long pause to read her expression.

"You and me." The old woman folded her hands, seeming very pleased with herself. "Like we did once, a long time ago."

Something in Maui lurched. Because, to him, it wasn't a long time ago. In Moana's case, it was a far off memory of another life. He did his best not to let his regret show too much, but on the other hand, he still wasn't sure he understood her. "You and me, huh?"

"And no tricks." She held up a swift finger and lifted an eyebrow. "I know you have your powers, Maui, but this journey will be without any cheating."

" _Pfft_ , cheating?"

"It's been awhile since I had my last voyage," the woman said, a longing glitter in her eyes as she seemed to focus on some unseen horizon beyond Maui. He even glanced over his shoulder to check, but saw nothing new. Moana sighed. "I want to enjoy it fully for what it is."

"And no one else is coming? Just you and me?"

"Yup."

"No one else will take you?"

Moana smirked. "Never asked 'em. But it's all good. You're here, and you'll do it."

Maui began to protest and promptly snapped his mouth shut. Yeah, he really had no grounds to put up a fight against her. Not after his irresponsible mistake. Moana watched him closely and her smirk grew; she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. "Come on, Maui. One last adventure together. What do you say?"

Before he spoke he spared a glance at Min-Maui. The tattoo was leaping and cheering silently in encouragement. A smile slowly spread across the demigod's face. "I say we leave in the morning."

"Moana, no!"

The boy who had approached Maui and Chief Kimo earlier stumbled out from the bushes. He glared at the elderly woman seated on the grass and balled his fists. Maui absently glanced him over from head to toe in only half a second. The kid was slim, barely had any decent muscles – well, in Maui's mind at least – and if he thought his pose was meant to be intimidating or final, well, joke's on him. The young man stared squarely at Moana. "You're not going."

She tilted her head back, still smirking. "Why not?"

"Because you can't. You're not strong enough for a journey across the ocean without the rest of the people. It's lunacy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Kid_." Maui stood to his feet and to his full height. Everything about his attitude was relaxed, but he had to admit he enjoyed seeing a quick flash of nervousness in the boy's expression when faced with the towering, mighty Maui. "Honestly, you ever heard of Maui? I'll give you a little hint. Shape-shifter? Demigod of the wind and sea? Hero to all?" He bent over and whispered, "That's me."

"That's Maui," Moana's rich voice added cheerily.

"But, Moana is an old woman."

Maui casually sealed his mouth and shifted his weight, knowing full well he didn't need to fight the boy's statement. He hadn't known the aged version of Moana for very long, but he definitely knew not to challenge her. It never worked in the past, anyway.

To Maui's surprise, Moana did not sound at all annoyed or offended at the defiant boy's remark. She got to her feet slowly and said, "Yeah, I know. I know that very well, Akamu. But if you don't understand now, I think one day you will. It's because of my age that I must voyage now."

Akamu, as his name appeared to be, looked dejected, then quickly resolved himself again. "If it means so much to you to return to your family, then you won't be stopped."

Maui blew an ungraceful burst of air through his lips. "Yeah, kid, as if you _could_ have stopped her."

"Though it would be far more safer and reasonable for you to go with a group of ready wayfinders than a single demigod, I cannot make you change your mind."

"Nope." Moana shrugged lightly. She must have seen Maui bristle at Akamu's ignorant implication that he wasn't enough to ensure her safety, because she smacked his side. Maui frowned dully, but kept his lips sealed.

Akamu sighed. "So I'm going, too."

Maui and Moana glanced at each other. The demigod searched her face, silently asking if she thought this was a good idea or not. Hey, he couldn't really care less if the little punk came or not. Maui would easily have control over the voyage and steer Moana to safety no matter what. They both knew he was enough to protect her. The choice was hers. She seemed to understand his thoughts and nodded slowly. A strange weariness clouded her face, one that the demigod could not make sense of. But when Moana looked at Akamu, there was nothing but approval on her warm face. "If that is what you want."

Akamu nodded. "I swore to watch over you, Moana."

Maui lifted an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"But you know what you're getting yourself into?" Moana continued, eyeing the boy. She looked somewhat mischievous for reasons unknown. "A voyage on the waves, out in the middle of the ocean?"

"I'm aware of that." Akamu shifted and glanced away from them, his own face clouding.

Maui leaned over to ask Moana, while still watching the boy, "Whaaat's that supposed to mean, Moana?"

"Means he's afraid of the water. Akamu's never gone out on a boat, either." Not to be discouraged in the least at her answer, the elderly woman rolled her shoulders and smiled, already starting to walk away. "Now, we've got a big day ahead of us. We need our rest. Akamu needs to let the reality of his choice sink in. Hah! Little joke there." She cackled softly as she disappeared down the slope of the cliff.

Maui had to admit it. Boy, was he proud of the spunky grandma Moana had turned into. He shared a glance with Akamu and grinned at the boy's paling face. "Can't swim, huh?"

"No," Akamu admitted.

"Well, you got all night to change your mind." Maui swung his hook up and over his shoulder before striding effortlessly after Moana, humming a light tune. When he caught up to the old woman he asked quietly, "Sooo, that kid made a vow to protect you, huh?"

"Yes. That he did. You see Maui, Akamu and Feleti were strong friends. And now without Feleti around anymore, Akamu feels I am his responsibility."

"Least he's got a good heart."

"He does, yes. Determined, too. But out on the ocean?" Moana paused to look up at her friend. "Hm. I honestly wonder if this is a good idea. But, I won't rob him of his ability to choose for himself. If he goes with us, then he goes with us."

Maui nodded lightly. He really didn't see much of a problem here. It may turn into an annoying voyage if the boy proved to be scared witless the whole time, but then that would also provide great entertainment at the end of the day. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't sailed with Moana and a nervous chicken before. "Gotcha."

"And," Moana suddenly reached up and gripped his earlobe. Not as strongly to cause him any pain, but definitely enough to capture his attention. She pulled him down. "You try any funny business with that boy's nerves, and you'll have me to answer to."

The demigod grunted and did his best to meet her eyes, forced to look sideways at her. "You know I'd never try and challenge you, Moana," he said innocently.

"I hope so." Moana let go and began walking again, chin held high. "We both know I've faced my fair share of gods in the past, Maui. Didn't back down then, and I won't now, either."

Maui returned to walking alongside her, laughing softly and holding out his hands in submission. "Okay, I get it. I won't torment the kid … much. But let me be serious, Moana. I'm doing this for you only on one condition."

The silver-haired woman tipped her head back to regard him curiously, one eyebrow lifting.

"Don't say, 'one last adventure together.' Capiche?"

Moana didn't say anything at first. Slowly, she reached out and laid a gentle hand on his forearm and gave the strong limb a weak, almost calming squeeze. It should have been reassuring, but to Maui's confusion it was far from it. He had the sense she was acting out of defeat, somehow, but he didn't know why.

"Okay, Maui." She kept on walking.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : Maui's character is interesting to write, and I hope I did him justice. This chapter was supposed to end with the beginning of their voyage, but it was already running pretty lengthy. I know Moana's story of her past seems rather grim, but in order for this story to work I needed her to have endured a long life and loss of loved ones. **

**I thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story or left me a review. _Writers appreciate hearing feedback for their work!_ Please leave a review. **


	3. Sailing Away

It was only natural that the whole island's population would gather to see them off. Not only was a well known demigod from the tales of the past thousand years taking his departure, but Feleti's beloved storyteller, the woman who once led everyone to discover this new home, was leaving as well. Not one person would dare miss the chance to see Moana off.

Families stood and waved as Moana stepped from the sand into the water and climbed aboard the sturdy boat that had been provided for the voyage. She turned around with a smile as Maui's voice reached her ears, hollering for attention. "Agh! Moana?"

Heads turned. The crowd parted. The massive demigod stood with a cluster of the island's children surrounding him. Not one child was dry-eyed, and two little girls were actually bawling their eyes out. The little ones were beside themselves, begging their new friend not to go.

"Maui, please don't go!"

"You just GOT here!"

Maui himself wore a wobbly smile."C'mon, kids. Maui's gotta mission to do. Uh …"

He attempted to take a step, but his fan club moved right along with him. He tentatively patted a few dark heads, his other hand keeping his fishhook over one broad shoulder and safely out of reach of small hands. Maui himself looked torn between amusement and fear. If he forced himself free he'd break their little hearts and he knew it.

From the boat, Moana grinned. "Softie."

Maui met her eyes and mouthed, ' _Help me.'_

The old woman burst into laughter and hopped off the boat. She clapped her hands."Okay, that's enough. Let the demigod go. How else am I gonna get across the ocean without Maui to help me, hm?"

Evidently the storyteller's words carried enough weight to the little tribe. A few whimpers and whines sounded, but the youngsters slowly pulled back from Maui. He rolled his shoulders and sighed quickly, flashing a knowing smile to the adults of the crowd. "Heh. Small but mighty, eh?"

Moana cleared her throat. When he glanced at her she nodded at the children. They stood together, faces downcast, watching Maui with wide, adoring eyes.

Maui looked from Moana to the kids, then back to Moana. He smirked and stuck his hook into the sand before crouching, spreading his arms apart in full 'hug me' mode. "Okay, okay, get over here you little – Urf!" He let out a near shriek as the pack of kids barreled him down gleefully.

"You done saying your goodbyes?" Moana asked slyly a few minutes later. She and Maui walked together back to the boat as calls of farewells drifted from the crowd of people behind them.

Maui grinned, fishhook once again resting against his shoulder. "Kids."

"They love you. It's what you wanted, no? Hero of all?" Moana reminded. She heard him chuckle softly as he gave her a hand up onto the boat again. Moana turned around and found a rather peaceful smile adorned her friend's strong features. "Yeah. It is what I wanted."

She smiled. "I know. And you've got my stories to thank." She jammed a thumb to her chest. Her eyes wandered out over the crowd. "Those youngsters live for the tales of Maui and Moana."

"Well, no one told me being loved by a bunch of kids could leave you trampled." Maui hesitated in climbing aboard and turned to survey the crowd. He blinked. "Where's our new chicken? He's still coming, right?"

Moana nodded. She placed a hand on his shoulder."He has his own goodbyes to see to, Maui."

Among the crowd stood Chief Kimo and Akamu, the two men facing each other solemnly. The elder placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. Akamu stood tall and serious, even as emotion clashed on both their faces. Without a word, Chief Kimo and Akamu embraced.

One seeing this, Maui looked up at Moana. He waggled his eyebrows. "Wait. The Chief is his father? They didn't tell me that earlier."

"Welp, you know now."

Soon Akamu joined Moana aboard the boat and took a place beside her, an uncertain smile on his face as he, too, waved back at their people and did his best not to look at the water. He glanced down as Maui leaned against the boat, preparing to push off. The demigod grinned up at him and murmured, "Last chance to change your mind, waterboy."

Akamu squared his shoulders. "Let's go. I'm with Moana."

"Thought so." Maui grunted and shoved the boat further into the water before leaping on board. The farewells grew louder from the shore as they departed. Chief Kimo raised his arms. Children's voices yelled, "Goodbye, Maui and Moana!"

Once they were out of earshot, Maui fixed Akamu with a curious look. "So, you're the son of a chief, huh?"

"I am."

"And Daddy's okay with this little voyage? He doesn't need you for pre-chiefly duties?"

At this, Moana shot him a mildly annoyed look, eyes narrowing. Maui snickered softly and tossed his hair, absently adjusting the sail of their boat. "What? This all just seems a little too familiar, you know."

"My father knows I made a vow, and he respects it. I will return," Akamu glanced sideways at Moana, who had turned herself to face the oncoming horizon, "only when I believe Moana no longer needs me."

Maui simply nodded. "'Kay. Just needed to make sure you weren't needed for kissing babies and whatnot. What? Oh come _on_ , Moana, it's funny and you know it."

"I don't think even Mini-Maui is amused by a repeated joke."

Maui glanced at himself. The tiny, inked version of himself had his arms crossed and tilted his head to the side.

" … Seriously? Oh, don't give me that attitude."

Akamu sidestepped closer to Moana. "Does he normally smack himself?"

Moana smirked, still looking at the ocean ahead of them. She didn't have to look behind herself to judge that the sounds coming from her demigod of a friend could only mean he was 'arguing' with Mini-Maui. "Nah. Just his tattoo."

* * *

Maui wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Hey, he'd been busy making sure the boat was sailing smoothly and staying on course, so he wasn't to blame. He'd promised Moana he wouldn't pull any stunts on their waterboy. Yet when the sudden splash met his hearing he knew without a doubt who it was.

"I can't swim!"

The demigod leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning. "Of course."

The sound of Moana shuffling across the boat made him slowly looked over. The woman perched right at the edge, looking out at the floundering Akamu splashing wildly in the blue water. "Stay calm, Akamu."

Maui stepped beside her. The distance between the boat and Akamu was a whooping five feet. The young man's arms flailed and pounded at the water, his black hair clinging to his panicked face as he stayed exactly where he was. Maui grunted. "Well, he's not sinking. Should I …?" He held out his hook and pointed at it, face lighting up mischievously. "Reel him on in?"

To his surprise, Moana held up a delaying hand. Nothing about her spoke of concern, but her eyes never left the young man in the water. "We've got this, Maui."

"We, huh? You mean … Oh."

In the background, and completely beyond Akamu's awareness, a wave of Ocean rolled skyward and bobbed up and down before quickly re-forming with the rest of the water.

"Moana!" Akamu screeched, reaching at her as he began to bob up and down.

"Akamu, you're going to be all right. I promise you won't drown."

"Get me out. I can't swim!"

"Son, when you decide to voyage on the water, swimming's gonna have to happen one way or another." Moana knelt onto her knees at the boat's edge while a slightly baffled Maui watched from the sidelines. He knew Moana was fond of this boy, so she wasn't trying to intentionally scare him. Moana always sought for a way, no matter what. He could only guess she'd decided to use Akamu's accidental fall to educate him on swimming. Maui blinked and smashed his lips together to hold back a snicker. Just how did the boy end up in the water in the first place?

The silver haired woman was explaining to Akamu what to do. "You're bobbing up and down like that and not getting anywhere because you're not moving correctly. Look at my arms." Moana demonstrated her own arms swimming in the air. "Kick your legs."

Akamu spluttered and splashed. His eyes went wide. "You're leaving me behind!"

Maui narrowed his eyes and judged that since he'd left his sailing post, the boat had drifted by a few feet. "Trust me, kid, she's not about to abandon you."

"I can't move," Akamu gasped. "I can't. I'll drown. I can't swim."

"You will not drown. Ocean won't let you." Moana's voice became stronger now. She leaned over the water. "Just try, Akamu."

"If the Ocean's a friend, why can't it help me now?"

"Because you are not in real danger. Trust the Ocean. It will not fail you. You simply need to trust in yourself, first."

Akamu cried out and desperately clawed at the water for a few seconds. When he shouted again it was now with impatience. "Moana, please!"

Maui heard her heave a deep sigh. He watched as Moana slipped easily into the waters and swam up to the stranded boy, looping one firm arm around him before she brought him back, thought not quite giving up and continued to talk him through the motions of swimming.

"You were not in any danger," Moana said minutes later, sitting peacefully while Akamu bent over on his knees and shook. "This is something I'm afraid you'll have to get over soon, Akamu. We're surrounded by water. If real danger strikes us, Maui and I may not be able to watch over you."

The young man turned his head. A disapproving frown marked his face. "What about the Ocean? If your stories were true and so was what I saw that night … Could it not save me?"

"Of course. But it's like I told you, boy. You need to be capable of trusting yourself, too. Even I had to put up with troubles on the water without the aid of Ocean. Ocean will be there for you, though, no matter what."

The boy lowered his head, face withdrawn. "I … I apologize, Moana. I'm just … I don't think I am ready to trust the water yet."

A long, somewhat awkward pause followed. Maui finally leaned in. "So, are swimming lessons postponed for the rest of the trip? I mean, within two days we should reach Motunui, so …"

"Nope. We're making another stop," Moana interrupted. A slow, secretive smile spread over her face. "I … _maaay_ have forgotten to tell you there's one place I wanna go to, first."

Maui's eyebrow lifted. He and Mini-Maui shared a dumbfounded glance and shrugged. "Okaaay. Where to?"

"You're not gonna be happy, my friend. Lalotai."

" _Lalotai_?" Maui stepped toward the very calm old woman, then back again, all the while stammering, "But, how, what in the … Moana!" He slapped a palm over his face.

"The realm of monsters?" Akamu asked, peering at Moana.

She shrugged. "What? You didn't think that was a real part of my stories, either?"

Maui gripped his fishhook and frowned. "Why do you want to go there?"

"To make amends, I suppose."

"Amends? He'll just want to kill you."

"Maybe. But that's kind of why we're going. Some time ago I started thinking about how we just left him like that. I dunno. Feel a little bad about it. And anyway, I have a peace offering."

Akamu rose to his feet and held up a hesitant arm. "Uh, who are you two talking about?"

In unison, one glowering demigod and one smiling old woman answered, "Tamatoa."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so happy to have had a positive response to this story. Updates might be slow for a little while as I am in the process of moving. And yep, we're gonna see everyone's favorite, dazzling, villainous coconut crab. SHINY!**

 ** _All writers appreciate hearing feedback for their work!_ Please leave a review. **


	4. Lalotai

The only thing that kept Maui from steering right back onto a sure course for Motunui was the fact he knew the moment he did, Moana wouldn't fight back. She probably wouldn't even protest. One thing had been made clear, that this desire to make a pit stop at Lalotai was simply a request of hers. A very crazy wish. Something she wanted to do. But they all knew if a journey to Lalotai was to be made, Maui's consent and navigation was needed to get them there.

Going to Lalotai was nuts. Offering a dirty, man-eating crab caught up with his own beauty a mere peace offering was nonsense. Only a crazy person would want to try such a thing. Maui focused on Moana. She stood ahead of him at the front of the boat, her stooped posture as straight as it could be. Her hands were planted firmly against her hips, her back to Maui as she devoted all of her attention onto the horizon and the faint blotch of dull brown and gray rock that served as the only proof they were sailing in the right direction.

Maui felt a twinge of pain inside his chest as he did a double take. He'd seen Moana stand like this before. So eager. Ready for anything.

Yeah. She'd convinced him to sail for the rocky spit of land that served as entrance to the infamous realm of monsters. He'd thrown every excuse in the book at her: the monsters, the fall through the ocean, possibility of being eaten, Tamatoa's claws and inexplicable urges of violence, _'he tried to eat you, Moana!'_ And let's not forget Moana's elderly self.

On hearing that, Moana had lifted a single eyebrow and fixed the demigod with a challenging smirk. "If you think you can pin my age against me, you're asking for trouble, demigod." Akamu waving and shaking his head in the background also convinced Maui that using her age against her wasn't a good route to persuade Moana into being reasonable.

This was still Moana, after all.

Ultimately, Maui's choice was simple. Either humor the crazy mortal's wish, or actually play the role of demigod in charge and refuse. He would rather not earn Moana's disappointment a second time.

Whatever dangers they would face in the deep, Maui knew she was fully aware of the risks that could meet them. If anything happened, she would have nothing to blame but her own determination to try and make friends with a demonic crab. But nothing was going to happen to her, regardless. Not if Maui was still demigod of the wind and sea.

Moana glanced over her shoulder and met his eyes, likely reading the seriousness that came with his thoughts. The old woman stepped her way over and smiled, squeezing his forearm. "You're so amazing, my friend."

"Pfft. Nah, I'm crazy to be letting you do this. There's still time to change your mind, you know."

"Nope. I've planned this for far too long to abandon it now."

Maui blinked. "Really? What's this 'peace offering' you mentioned?"

Moana hummed and slipped a hand into a pouch on the side of her hand-woven dress. She produced a blood-red rock that lay perfectly in the palm of her dark hand. Maui leaned in and looked. He whistled, tracing a finger over the slightly smooth surface. "A gemstone, huh? Where'd you ever get one of these? Volcano? You jump into any volcanoes while I've been gone?"

"It was a gift. But not of much … if _any_ use to me."

"Who gave it to you?"

Moana tipped her head from side to side and stowed the gemstone away. "If you must know, it was a foreigner who gave it to me. I helped him find his way to fresh water and in return he gave me the stone. To him it's a priceless treasure, I'm sure. But for a girl from an island, it's only use is to just sit and look pretty. So I decided I would try and find it a new home."

Maui snorted. "On the shell of a giant crab."

"Basically."

It wasn't long before they reached the base of the rocky tower. Maui merely glanced it over once he'd secured their canoe, but then he noticed Moana had gone rigid, and still hadn't left the boat. She craned her head back, those large, brown eyes taking in the whole mountain slowly. The moment Maui started to wonder if he should check on her, Akamu stepped dutifully to her side and touched her arm. "Moana?"

"Look at that." She grinned, grabbing his arm in excitement. "I knew it was tall, but it's even taller than I remembered."

Maui closed his eyes and nodded, silently scolding himself. The last time Moana had been here had been a lifetime ago, in her perspective. And this was just the outside of Lalotai. His eyes popped open. How would Moana react to seeing the actual Lalotai after so many decades? What if it shocked her a little more than she was prepared for …?

"... The top? Well then, how do you get down to Lalotai?" Akamu was asking the woman.

"Simple. Real easy." Moana turned her face up to the young man, a truly wicked smile blossoming over her wrinkled features. Her voice deepened. "The entrance only opens after a human sacrifice."

 _'Did she just …?'_ Maui's jaw dropped.

Akamu's eyes bulged to the point of nearly falling from his skull and he inhaled sharply. Quickly, he masked his horror with annoyance and looked away, knowing he'd been had. "Aw, come on."

A cackling Moana hopped off the boat and waddled past Maui. "Gotta keep the tradition, eh Maui?"

His mouth still hanging open, in fact his jaw could have probably reached Lalotai by now, the demigod wheezed and burst into laughter, hugging himself and doing a small dance on the rocks. "Oh, no way. She did it! Did you see that?" He looked down at Mini-Maui and was rewarded by his tiny pal slapping his own knee, silently guffawing right along with him.

"Well I learned from the best," Moana said.

Akamu's face burned beet red. He started forward. "Okay, let's just climb to the top."

Maui placed a halting hand on the boy's chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gullible. We're not climbing. Not with Moana."

The silver haired woman turned, starting to frown. "I told you not to -"

"Not tryin' to be the voice of doom, here, Mo', but you _have_ slowed down a little. Tiny bit, really, buuuut ..."

"So, you'll just use your hawk form." Akamu brushed away Maui's arm and nodded. "It's the best way, I think. You take Moana up first."

"Actually," Maui stepped forward, planting a firmer hand on the boy and carefully causing him to backpedal towards the boat, "Seeing as Lalotai is, well how do I say this? Really, really dark and, you know, DANGEROUS, I'm only gonna be able to concentrate on taking care of one person. That's Moana. And since you're afraid of the water, and there's kind of a _lot_ of water to get through-"

Akamu stumbled onto his rear, landing on the boat and stared at them first in disbelief, then determination. "What? No. No, I'm not leaving Moana."

"Nuh uh, ah, no, Maui's got a point this time." Moana stepped closer, her playfulness fading. "What I'm wanting to do isn't going to be a walk on the beach. It'll be safer for the two of us to do this alone."

Akamu's brow furrowed. "I'm a liability?"

Maui's answer was a flat, "Yes." He caught Moana sending him a stern frown. He hastily added, "I mean, just this once. Monsters and water and stuff. Just wait here. Moana and I will be back before you know it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Guard the boat. Try to practice some swimming lessons."

Maui whipped out his hook between both hands and the weapon sparked. Instantly he was transformed into giant hawk form. He rose, nimbly caught Moana by her shoulders, and launched upward with his signature, tell-tale call of glorious hype. A grin spread over his beak. Laughing heartily, Moana was mimicking his call, like she'd done on getting them both out of Lalotai in the past.

* * *

Just five feet from the floor of the glowing, foreign realm within the sea, Maui released his hold on her shoulders and she dropped for two seconds. She never made impact, however, as the demigod had once more zipped back into human form and caught her frame up safely in his arms. His feet hit solid ground and Maui's head lifted proudly. "Hah! Two for two."

"Huh?"

"Last time I came I made a good landing. Two for two, y'know ... did it again?"

Moana lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms right where she was, carried by the demigod. "That may have been ages ago, Maui, but I distinctly remember landing," and here she lightly whacked his chest, " _on_ you. Did you forget?"

"Uh huh, and now you're probably gonna tell me you planned it."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Tch, you toppled all over the place. You know what? You're just trying to avoid thanking me for the excellent landing I just nailed us." As he spoke, Maui bent over and set her carefully on her feet again. She gratefully gripped his arm, because soaring up into the air and then taking a plunge straight into the depths of another realm was a lot more intense than she remembered. Moana looked up. Despite her friend's teasing tone, there was an alertness behind his eyes. Good, good Maui. Using humor to disguise concern, as usual.

Moana looked away and froze. She kept a hold on Maui's arm as her eyes wandered across the bio-luminescent world of Lalotai; the purples, pinks, blues and greens that supplied the aquatic-like plant life; the many, variously sized shells and barnacles; how the sky was replaced with a background of being submerged far beneath the ocean, so far that she could see a whale drifting in the distance. "It's the same," she breathed.

"Yeah, what did I tell ya? Two for two."

Maui picked up his fishhook and tossed it over his shoulder before sobering as he looked around. "So, you wanna find Tamatoa, huh? His lair should be ..."

Just ahead of them, a blackened stump jolted and swung around. A glowing, purple face carved into a wood-like mask stared lifelessly at the duo as four black, tendril-like arms extended from the stumpy body.

"Oh, oh, I remember this guy," Moana remarked while Maui brandished his hook and eased forward a few steps to meet the challenger. She tilted her head, calculatingly. "Hm. Last one had a pink face. Maybe this is a brother."

"Really, Moana?"

"... Sister?"

The masked monster garbled viciously and bounded forward. With one swing, Maui sent it flying. The monster crashed into a warped, undersea tree and lay on its back, growling lowly.

The demigod tapped the edge of his hook gently against his other palm. "Wanna try another move, ya little punk?"

Moana stepped up beside him, lightly rubbing her chin. The monster was tossing its arms and legs, slapping the ground and surrounding plant life in a fit of anger before it lurched back to its feet. Moana sensed Maui tense at her side and she held up a hand to postpone his defense.

"Whoa, whoa, Maui. Just a hunch, but lemme try something."

He caught her arm with a disbelieving splutter. "Wha-hey, no. No way, that thing is a monster. An angry monster."

Moana rolled her eyes and yanked free, stomping forward. She snatched up a partially glowing stick and pointed it with a jab towards the raging creature and it immediately froze with a puzzled noise. "We're not here for any trouble, pal. If you wanna throw a temper tantrum, okay. Not up to me. But we're not leaving 'till I feel like it, and you already met my friend the demigod over here."

The monster hissed and shrank back.

"Yeah. The big guy back there. Helped me defeat a lava monster, once. So take it from an old woman and don't go lookin' for a fight. Yes?"

The masked monster made a series of angry growls and whining garbles. It turned over and skittered off for a darkened path.

"Heh." Moana turned to Maui, lovingly patting her stick against the palm of her hand. She met his surprised eyes and smirked. "You know, now I see why you like carrying that hook around with you. Think I'll just keep my stick."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : I promise Tamatoa will appear in the next chapter. And OH MY GOSH you guys are amazing! Over 1,000 views on this story!? I'm stunned. Thanks to everyone who's reading and following along. I really appreciate the support! Please leave a review. **


	5. Anything that Glitters

It took some convincing on his part, but Maui absolutely put his foot down this time.

Standing with his back to the entrance of the shell-encased cave of Tamatoa's lair, he crossed his arms and tilted his head downward to meet the unwavering frown of his friend with a stony look of his own. This only made Moana toss her stick aside and plant her fists on her hips, her eyes bright with determination. Maui could have rolled his head back and growled to the gods, but then that would mean breaking the stare-off with the old woman. He squared back his shoulders.

"No, Moana. This time I'm making the rules."

Her frown deepened. "Hmph."

Okay, now he rolled his eyes. Honestly, she was too stubborn. He took on a steadier tone and tried a different approach.

"Look, I've got a right to make sure you're protected down here. You're not just another mortal for me to 'bestow heroic acts of service' to. You're my friend. Like it or not, you're not as strong as you used to be."

Moana opened her mouth and he shushed her by holding up a finger. "No. No, I'm not entirely stupid. I saw how shaky you got when we landed, and that's with me carrying you. All I'm saying is I'm gonna take the initiative and see if Tamatoa will behave himself so you two can have your little play date without any murdery acts from a giant crab."

He tipped his head to the side. "What's gonna happen if we both go in together right off the bat and he lashes out, eh? That stick won't block a giant pincer, you know."

Finally, a flash of resignation crossed her eyes and she blinked. The silver haired woman released a sigh and let her arms drop at her sides. "Okay. You win. This time."

"Thank you. Now, stay here 'till I give the signal."

Maui grasped the handle of his hook and yanked it from the ground. As he turned and started into the cave, Moana asked, "And what would the signal be, demigod?"

Maui tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, anything ranging from, say, 'Come on in,' to, 'He's gonna eat me.'"

Moana waved a hand and crouched down to sit on her knees. "Okay. Got it."

The demigod, certain his elderly companion would stay seated at the entrance, stalked onward into the massive chamber. Right away he knew the giant crab wasn't camouflaged into the ground as a pile of treasure like the last time. Tamatoa's voice was bouncing around the walls of the cavern, his tone annoyed and seething with disgust. Maui paused beside a jagged blue rock and peeked around.

Tamatoa had his massive form bent over, using his two large pincers to poke at a crack in the ground, his back to Maui. The crab grumbled, "You'd think a cave for holding priceless treasures would be more treasure-proof. _Puh_! Why- Ooh, what is that … ?"

A pincer lifted to his face for inspection. He recoiled. "Ew! How long has that been down there?" He shook his claw and a small object went flying over his shell, landing near Maui's hiding place. It was a rotting fish. Maui grimaced. "Guess he only like fresh seafood."

Tamatoa growled, still continuing to dig, though Maui noted he wasn't using his full strength. He was being careful. Which meant something of great value must been trapped in the crack in the ground. Probably some shiny item from his hoard.

Maui blinked and raised his head, smiling. "Ideeea."

The demigod carefully sauntered out into the open, hook slung casually over one shoulder. He watched the giant crab digging at the ground for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Digging for treasure, crabcakes?"

The crab started, sending a faint tremor through the cave, and his many legs spun him around. He saw Maui, his eye stalks lifting as shock washed over him.

Maui clicked his tongue and waved once. "How's it going?"

"YOU!"

The massive crab shot straight for Maui.

Maui frowned and tried to hold up a hand for attention. "Wait, wait a minute- Hey!" He thrust his hook in front of him in the nick of time, blocking a strike from a giant pincer. He dug his feet into the ground and set his jaw, meeting the furious, jeering gaze of his enemy. "I'm not here to pick a fight with ya, crabby."

"You stole from me! Then you went and left me abandoned, stuck on the ground. Like a fool!"

Maui raised an eyebrow. Technically, that was all Moana's work of art.

"Nobody makes me into a fool, Maui!"

"Oh, get over yourself," Maui grunted. His hook flashed and he shifted into a beetle, diving swiftly out of Tamatoa's grasp. He re-appeared as himself at the opposite end of the cavern. "Technically, you stole _my_ hook, and I just got it back. But let's stop dwelling on the past, huh? I got a proposition for you."

Another pincer came flying down. Maui dodged aside, rolled, and shifted into hawk form, rising into the air. For the next several seconds the two performed a wild, semi-destructive dance around the cavern. Tamatoa threw punch after punch and did his best to strike the demigod from the air, and Maui darted and dodged, steadily losing his patience.

"Why would you come back here?" Tamatoa seethed as he chased the hawk.

Maui glared and beat his wings. "If you gave me a chance to explain you'd know by now, dum-dum."

"Augh!"

A clapping sound made them halt and turn their heads.

Moana stood at the edge of the cavern, lowering her hands from clapping, and she surveyed the two of them with narrowed eyes. One eyebrow lifted. "This doesn't look exactly like you're paving the way for a peaceful meeting, Maui."

"What are you doing here?" The hawk flashed back into Maui's human form and planted himself in a firm stance.

Tamatoa backed away from the demigod and eyed the old woman, eyes squinting sharply. He visibly shivered. "Ew. What's a human doing here? Tch. Little _pests_."

Moana walked forward. She'd brought along the glowing stick and used it as a cane. Her face was sober as she stared at the looming crab ahead of her.

Maui braced himself and tightened his jaw. He wanted to give Moana the ability to make her own decisions, but the moment things turned even remotely sour, he would put a stop to it, hook slashing. He'd torn off one of those crab's filthy legs before. He could do it again, easily.

The silver haired woman motioned at Tamatoa with her cane and called, "I've got something to say to you."

Tamatoa's eyes hardened. The giant crab took a few, menacing steps toward the little old woman. Maui could tell that even though his enemy had the power to so much as strike out one claw and do away with what he probably saw as a meaningless human pest, there was a faint cautiousness to Tamatoa's movements as well.

The crab sneered. " _You_ have something to say to me? What would a puny human have to say to the might of Tamatoa?"

The hunched old woman planted her fists against her hips, squared her shoulders and lifted her silvery head. A wide smile brightened her worn face, and her eyes sparked fearlessly. "I liked your song."

The crab was silent as he processed her sentence. One could almost see his mind at work.

Tamatoa blinked and relaxed, smirking. "Did you? Well, it's nice to see someone has an actual sense of style- What, _hey_! Hey. You can't be ..."

Moana tipped her head, still grinning.

Tamatoa studied her, eye stalks twitching. His mouth dropped open as he gasped, revealing barnacle-sprinkled teeth. "It's you, isn't it? You're the other puny human! I mean, you're the same puny human, but … Jeez, what happened?"

"Hello Tamatoa."

He growled and shook his head. "No, no, none of that. What's going on here? No mortal to have survived sneaking into my lair once would dare come back. Why did you return, hm?"

"I will tell you why. You promise not to eat an old woman?"

" ... Fine."

Moana let out a short sigh and plunged her cane into the ground, immediately moving forward in short, even strides while her free hands reached into her pouch. "It occurred to me in the many years since we last met, that you would probably not have been in the best of moods, or circumstances, after we reclaimed Maui's hook."

"A gross understatement." Tamatoa planted his two pincers against the cave floor and lowered his front half, eye stalks trained on Moana as she came closer to him.

Maui edged around, keeping both human and monster in full sight, to be safe. Tamatoa was curious - and somewhat annoyed - for now, but if he failed to find Moana's answer to her reappearance in Lalotai acceptable … Maui doubted Moana would be able to dodge one of those bulky claws. "Just take it easy, big boy," the demigod muttered.

"Honestly, we needed his hook back. Kinda went with the whole 'saving the world' idea, and whatnot." Moana stopped before Tamatoa. "I'm not saying I appreciate your attempt to eat me and Maui, but I do feel guilty for how things were left. So I bring you a gift, Tamatoa."

The red gemstone was extended in the palm of her hand, lifting further into the gaze of the speechless crab.

Tamatoa blinked and pulled back, frowning. Maui guessed it was discomfort on his face, not disgust.

Tamatoa stared at the old woman. "Tch. Oh, come now, really? Not only a puny human but an old one as well, and yet you still …" His face softened, but his frown remained. "... came back?"

Moana nodded. "Yup." She tapped the gem in her hand, still holding it up for Tamatoa. "This is a gift, my friend. Not a trick."

Tamatoa's frame jerked at the word ' _friend_ ,' and he, for some reason, turned his head and sent Maui a glare.

The demigod's eyebrows lifted. "What? Whatcha lookin' at me for, crabby? This was her idea, not mine. Definitely not mine."

The giant crab scowled before returning his attention back to the very sincere old woman who watched him with large, brown eyes. After a few silent seconds, Tamatoa lifted a pincer. With incredible skill that must have come from fussing over precious, shiny trinkets over the years, he picked up the ruby red gem in his claws and brought it up to his face for inspection. He stared at it for a long moment before lowering his claw to look at Moana again. His face was wary. Then …

"Thank you."

Maui sucked in a breath and froze. Never mind if his cheeks were bulging. That no-good, selfish crabcake had said the one thing he'd _never_ said before.

Still standing in front of Tamatoa, Moana glanced past him, saw Maui, and nodded her head. Her eyes moved back to the crab's face. "You're welcome."

"Well, now that we got that over with …" Tamatoa reached back and gently added the gemstone to the rest of the glittering golds and shining gems that encased his enormous shell. He smiled. Then rounded onto Maui, growling, "You completely interrupted my recovery attempt earlier!"

"Huh?" Maui released the breath he'd been holding. He frowned and pushed back his hair from hanging in his face. "Well, I was going to ask if-"

"Digging for something?" Moana gestured to the mangled crack in the ground.

"Yes. It's a gold-plated mirror. Fell from its place on my shell," said Tamatoa.

"Oh. Maui, why don't you help out and get it back for him?"

The demigod plastered a forced grin onto his broad face. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Retrieving the mirror was no big deal – all it took was a shift into beetle form, diving into the crack to find the mirror, grab it and bring it back up and out. No problem. Easy.

Maui shifted back to his human form and weighed the mirror in his hands. It had a small, worn stand, meant for propping it up. Likely some gadget the foreigners used. A small crack had formed in the mirror itself, but the golden shell it was encrusted in was still intact. "This what you wanted, crabby?"

"Yes, there it is." Tamatoa brightened. "Ooh, set it down." He glanced at Moana. "You've just got to see what happens when it catches the light."

The elderly lady laughed softly and folded her arms.

Maui lightly rolled his eyes before crouching, placing the delicate object on the floor and stepped back. They waited quietly a few seconds. Tamatoa beamed, obviously excited. Probably because he rarely had an audience to show off his precious collection to.

"AHHHH!"

Without much else for warning, a yelling blur fell from above and landed in the chamber.

With their backside entirely crushing the mirror.

Akamu froze where he had landed, dark eyes going wide as his gaze shifted nervously around the room.

"Well … That was unexpected," said Maui.

"I'm sorry. I-I got worried," Akamu tried to explain as he got up, only to wince and grunt in pain. "Aw, yeah. Yeah, that really hurt."

Moana spun a hand upward as she stared at the boy. "What were you doing?"

"I was up on the ledge of the cave, just watching. I wanted to see what the mirror would do, so I … kind of leaned over … too far."

The mirror lay on the ground, the mirror portion completely shattered. The golden back had cracked and split. The treasure was undoubtedly destroyed.

Maui pursed his lips, murmuring 'Oooh' to himself as he had a perfect view of Tamatoa slowly turning a burning gaze onto the young man in the cavern. Akamu looked up at the crab, did a double take, and yelped. He took a few steps back. "No! No, no, no, no, no. It was an accident."

"Insufferable, human pest! You'll pay for that. No one messes around with _my_ shiny stuff."

Tamatoa lurched forward, his multiple legs propelling him expertly after one very panicked young man. Akamu babbled something and raced out of range, but only barely.

Moana stayed put and watched the giant crab chased his prey. Maui ducked one of Tamatoa's legs and strode up to stand beside her. "So, should we help the kid or what?"

"In a moment. This is kinda funny, watching from the sidelines."

Akamu's yelling turned into outright shrieks when a pincer nabbed him. Tamatoa burst into maniacal laughter and held the struggling boy over his head. An evil grin stretched across the crab's face. "No, nobody gets away with breaking or stealing from me without paying the consequences." He barred his teeth. "Mm, and I could use a good snack right about now."

"No!" Akamu kicked and flailed, finding himself lowering much too close to the crab's open mouth. "No, no, no. Moana! Tell him!"

"Okay, that's enough," she said, clapping her hands and making a few whistles to grab Tamatoa's attention. He turned, Akamu still dangling near his mouth, and eyed Moana.

The old woman fixed them both with a look of impatience. Moana gestured one hand, flatly. "What if Akamu agrees to make compensation for your broken treasure, by promising to return before he dies with a shiny gift of his own?"

Tamatoa's face drooped disappointingly, but he tossed Akamu to the floor. " _Fine_. But only this once. And within the next ten years. And if he doesn't show ..."

Akamu, laying flat on his back on the ground, raised his hands. "I'll show, I'll show. Promise. Bring a shiny gift for Tamatoa in exchange for my life. I can do that."

* * *

"You surprised me, kid," Maui remarked, leading Moana and Akamu out of Tamatoa's lair.

The boy offered a small smile and shrugged. "If you mean, coming down here, then don't be. It took me five minutes before I realized my vow is more important than my fear."

Moana lightly punched Akamu's shoulder, chuckling softly. "There's the Akamu I know. Not many mortals come down here and live to tell about it."

"Yes, and I see why. I'm never diving into water this deep-" He cut himself off, turning stiff at his own words. "Oh. Right."

"Mhm. You've made another vow." Moana nodded, still chuckling. "So don't think after this journey that your days on the ocean are behind you, Akamu."

He shut his eyes. "Curses. What have I done?"

"A classic rookie mistake." Maui turned around and settled for walking backwards, smirking broadly at the young man. "Made a giant crab angry."

Akamu huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know. Okay, so, how do we get back to the surface?" He jutted a thumb up at the canopy of underwater settings that stretched infinitely around and above them.

Maui glanced at Moana with a partial smile and raised his brows. She blinked, then brightened and nodded. The demigod laughed and moved over, slapped a thick arm across the slender boy's shoulders. "See, we've got this really cool way of getting out. Think of it as a … short cut. It totally bypasses the jump into oblivion used to get down here."

Akamu straightened, his expression hopeful. "Really? Where is this shortcut?"

Maui's arm gripped him and lifted him off the ground. In one smooth action, he'd cast the startled young man to the side, right as one of the many geysers of Lalotai burst. The powerful jet of water carried the yelling figure to the surface.

Maui cupped his hands around his mouth. "Remember, just keep those arms and legs moving!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : Tamatoa is tons of fun to write. I hope I captured his character. Thanks to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews this story! I'm glad you all enjoy it as much as I do. **


	6. The People You Love

Akamu wasn't sure which was worse: having their boat swept up in the middle of a storm at sea, or having to listen to his two companions argue about how to handle their current problem being trapped in said storm.

The storm seemed to have crept up on them, starting out as a speck of dreary color off to the side of the horizon that quickly grew and closed in on their humble canoe. Watching the storm settle in on them made Akamu's heart tense, not only because he already harbored a fear of rough waters; something was not normal about the weather. It hit him as to what it was when the storm itself swept in with eager force and the winds picked up to a strength rarely experienced.

"Maui! The storm. I think it's a ..."

The demigod had turned hardened eyes to the sky, his frown stating he'd figured it out too. "Hurricane."

From then on things took a turn for chaos. Lightning flashed and danced, using the rolling sea as a dance floor. Unending sheets of stinging rain bombarded the boat and rolled across the surface of the ocean. Waves churned underneath their boat, and Akamu constantly grabbed onto part of the canoe to steel himself while still doing his best to do as he was told. But the question of who was in command during the storm had no true answer.

"No!" Moana's heavy voice snapped over the howling wind. She flung sopping wet, gray curls from her face and stood with her feet planted, gripping the rope and glaring at Maui. "We don't need your demigod tricks to get us out of here. I trust the ocean and myself. We'll get through it, Maui! I can do this."

"You asked me to take you on this voyage," Maui flung back, sweeping a mighty arm out to encompass the swirling sky and tossing waves, just as they were carried up to the crest of a large one. "It's not illegal for me to get us to safety, Moana! Wind and sea, remember? Demigod of the _wind and sea_!"

Akamu dropped to his knees and gripped the mast as they traveled down the rising water, hoping they would stay afloat this time as well. Water sprayed as they bumped along the surface. Akamu coughed and took a deep breath before yelling, "Moana, this is a hurricane. Let Maui do his thing! That's why you brought him, right? So he could take care of you?"

Moana threw him a glare. "You shush! This is my voyage. I'll not do it any other way."

Akamu groaned. She was too stubborn! This time she was being unreasonable. They had a demigod who could ensure their safety, and she would rather flirt with danger? Akamu glanced at Moana. She staggered and bit her lip in concentration, but her arms were trembling. She struggled to turn the boat and Maui stepped in to take over, but his face was hard to the point of being furious. "Moana, stop."

"Maui!"

Another rouge wave sent the boat lurching upward. Akamu saw Moana tipping and quickly bolted to his feet, fighting against the wavering balance of the canoe himself. Maui was closer, though, and supported Moana with a steady arm as the boat crashed back to surface. Akamu was thrown to his knees at the impact. He gasped and pushed wet hair from his eyes. Moana's voice was yelling something, but it was too late. Something – the sail he guessed – cracked against his shoulder blades and Akamu was thrown off the boat into the wild waters.

He had a moment of panic, unable to discern where the surface was even with his eyes thrust open. There wasn't an ounce of light, and his body was tumbled and pulled about by the storm's powerful influence. But just as quickly as he had gone under, he suddenly found himself breaking surface again and gasped, taking in air as best as he could. Akamu saw the boat, a startlingly distance away on the rolling waves. He was pulled under as a wave crashed over his head.

The young man kicked and did his best to mimic the careful swimming gestures Moana had shown him, but they were a joke compared to the angry waves. The moment he sensed he was about to reach the surface he was dragged back under. The churning waves weren't about to stop. His lungs burned and pinched, wanting air. Akamu knew he was in trouble.

A large hand enclosed on his head and Akamu was torn out of the water. He gasped and coughed, turning his head as his savior switched to gripping his shoulders. There was Maui's face, staring and looking him over quickly as they bobbed uncertainly in the water. "You okay, kid?"

"You shouldn't have," Akamu shouted, indignation rising within him. He choked on some water before blurting out, "Why'd you leave Moana?"

"Kid, she woulda bit off my head if I didn't save ya!"

Some unknown signal drew both the attention of the demigod and the human and they turned their heads. The canoe was being dragged backwards as a large wave coiled over it. Moana's tiny, hunched frame was glimpsed standing and holding onto the ropes, making frantic motions to attempt to direct the boat despite the wildness of the storm. The wave crashed over the boat, wiping it and its occupant from sight as if it had never been there.

Maui and Akamu shouted, voices mixing in the scream of the winds. Maui let go of his shoulders. Akamu bobbed roughly in the water and then a spark stung the air, different than the lightning. The boy felt giant talons grab hold of his shoulders and pinch his skin. Then they were flying from the water, Maui's hawk form slicing through the air as furiously as the lightning blazed around them.

Then they were leaning down, aiming for the waters where the boat was last seen. Akamu needed no further warning, nor did he refuse being taken along on the demigod's rescue attempt. Whatever Maui had in mind, abandoning Maui now wasn't going to prove to be a wise decision on Akamu's part if he wanted to survive. Moana needed him. She needed them both.

Akamu sucked in a breath as Maui shifted back, fishhook extended and glowing, and they plunged beneath the waves.

* * *

Moana groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

A cloudy, black sky void of stars hung overhead. Their canoe was not pitching crazily beneath her. In fact it felt rather still. She blinked, then Akamu's face was hovering over her. The youthful face was sober, and concerned eyes met her own. "Moana? Take it easy, okay? You struck your head on something."

"Where are we?" she demanded in a low voice, pushing herself upright. Her head had been laying in the boy's lap.

He switched to grabbing her arms in gentle support. "Don't- What did I just say?"

"But the storm ..."

"Maui took care of it. We're far ahead of it now. Aren't we, Maui?"

Moana's gaze landed on the massive form of the demigod at the other end of the boat, his back turned to them. He appeared to be monitoring the direction they faced, despite the fact their boat was motionless. His dark head nodded once. Moana frowned softly and looked to the side at the water, wincing as a pain in her head made itself known. Akamu was speaking again. "After you told Maui to save me, you and the boat went down. Maui dove underwater and pulled you and the boat back to the surface, and without letting me go, too." The boy blew softly through his lips and murmured, "That kind of determination and strength I've never seen before. He got us away from the storm. But it's still out there."

"Is it headed for Motunui?"

Akamu grimaced. That was all Moana needed to know her suspicion was dreadfully true.

She lurched to her feet and staggered, panting, "We need to go. We need to move! They need to be warned, they need to get to safety."

She began to prepare the boat to sail forward, but Maui turned and stared her down with a firm look. Moana paused and raised her eyebrows. "Maui? Maui, we must move quickly. My people ..."

"You want to save them before trouble strikes. Like I wanted to save you, just now?" His eyes narrowed. "You didn't let me."

Moana opened her mouth, but she could not think of a single thing to say in protest. Instead, Maui pointed and she obediently sat down again. She couldn't keep herself from groaning lightly at her throbbing head. Akamu placed a caring hand against her back and Moana relaxed. Sitting down actually felt like a welcoming idea.

Maui sighed and tipped his head back, as if looking to the eerie night sky for help. "Moana, what's going on with you? You've never been this unreasonable. You put yourself, not to mention Akamu at risk in that storm! Why did you fight me?"

Moana frowned and fixed her eyes on the smooth wood of the canoe. A few moments passed before she was able to find her voice. "I really am an old fool."

"You're lucky you came through all that with just a bump on your head!" Maui exploded. "You nearly drowned. So did Akamu. Why? Why are you so bent on doing this voyage your way alone?"

She put a hand to her head. "It was a fool's hope, I guess. I'm not a young girl anymore, and I missed those days when I could wayfind to my heart's content. It seemed that nothing could stop me."

"Hurricanes can throw a rock into anybody's plans."

"Yes, of course. I know this. I am sorry, Maui. I was reckless. Chasing after something I no longer am."

Maui sighed gruffly again, but this time his voice was softer. She looked up and he was shaking his head, staring at the water again. "No one's indestructible, Moana."

" … No, Maui. No one is. I've come to accept this long before you came back."

A moment later and Maui's back stiffened. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What's that mean, exactly?"

The uncertainty, yet ignorance of his question caused her to smile weakly. She shook her head, still smiling. "Well, you don't expect someone my age to keep going on for forever, do you?"

Maui's eyes flashed with sudden fear and he turned to face her fully, the boat rocking at the swift movement. "You're not … Moana, no."

She snorted softly. "No, I'm not dying _now_. But, Maui, it is coming."

"Why would you ever wanna say stuff like that?"

"You know, once a long time ago I couldn't understand why my grandmother would make mentions of her own death, but now I do. When you are my age, you think about it. But don't worry. I am at peace for what I cannot outrun."

Her steady words still didn't seem to make it past the fear written all over the mighty demigod's features. Moana's face softened into concern and she leaned forward slightly. "Maui. Did you forget that I'm a mortal?"

"No."

She lifted her eyebrows, silently inviting him to share his thoughts. The shock on his face worried her. The demigod dragged a hand over his face and uttered a shaking sigh. "I never thought about it, Mo'. Never thought I'd have to think about it for a long, long time."

Of course. Now she understood. This was the first time Maui had ever needed to seriously consider that her days of living were going to reach an end.

She should have prepared herself for this the moment he revealed why he had been so careless in forgetting to visit her after Te Fiti's restoration. Being a mortal, she did not have to think, nor did she have the brain power to understand what living for a thousand years trapped on an island could do to a person's judgment to tell time. Especially if that person was a demigod blessed with abnormally long life. Maui likely didn't need to worry about his own death. It wasn't a realistic fact for him. Unlike her.

"Why else do you think I was so determined to drag you back to me and onto this journey?" Moana questioned gently. "I made up my mind a long time ago. My final voyage was going to be a good one. Where I was going to make peace with a giant crab monster, and journey back to the island of my birth, where my only family waits. And I was going to do it all with my best friend at my side."

The look on Maui's face plainly told her he was caught up in plenty of deep emotion and thoughts at what she had so simply accepted. How strange it was, being a mortal and having no idea how her friend could have never prepared himself for losing a loved one. But then, like a splash of cold water, Moana recalled Maui's back story and the things he went through, trying desperately to find some sort of meaning in the adoration of humans. She knew he hadn't had the same exposure to commitment and love as she had within her family and people. It was very possible she was the only true friend Maui had made as a demigod.

Maui turned away and plunked himself down on the boat's edge. Moana rose and quietly stepped toward him, reaching a hand. "Are … Are you okay?"

"No."

Moana's arm fell slowly back to her side and she observed him sadly. This was what she dreaded, not death itself. Seeing those she cared for the most grieving over what was inevitable. She glanced back at Akamu and found the young man also staring into space, a grim frown set into his expression. Moana wanted to shake them both and hug them all at once. Didn't they know she had peace about this? That she hated seeing them with such agonized, disbelieving and defiant faces? But she held her tongue. Because she, too, had been there once, such a very long time ago. So she merely sighed and turned, thinking to leave the two with their thoughts and hope they would come to terms with it. They had an island to reach, after all.

Moana stepped to the other side of the boat and let her eyes idly roam the incredibly calm waters. A fresh, hushing breeze drifted over her, rippling the surface of the ocean. A shimmering glow caught her attention and she turned her head, letting out a gasp. A fleet of canoes, large and small, glowing a calming blue were sailing, gliding effortlessly into view.

"Maui," Moana backed up and found his shoulder, giving it a firm shake. "Maui! Look."

"Uh? Moana, what is it?" He turned and started to rise to his feet and froze, eyes widening.

Akamu scrambled up and stood in dumb silence as the boats came and glided past and around them. They carried people, wayfinding and smiling, their faces turned forward and eager for whatever destination lay before them. One chief even made eye contact with their boat and Moana grinned, feeling recollection warm her soul. She reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. "I … I never thought I would see this again."

"H-How's this happening?" Akamu turned in a circle, voice hushed with awe.

Moana giggled in her throat. "Oh, it's happening."

"But, I don't … Wh-What … This is incredible."

Soothing blue light gently washed over the boat. A new voice said, "You should see the looks on your faces."

All three of them whirled. Standing at the back of the boat was a young man bathed in the same blue glow as the ships. His dark hair was pulled back atop his head. It was easily guessed that he was at the point in his youth when his age reached into manhood. Bright, teasing eyes looked the three over before settling on Akamu. The newcomer grinned. "Heh. Especially you, Akamu. You were always so easily awestruck by the slightest of things."

His focus shifted to Moana and his playful grin melted into a joy-filled smile. "Grandma."

Moana stepped forward, a wavering hand moving to her heart. She beamed and blurted in a tight voice, "Feleti." She hurried toward him. He smiled and caught her in his arms, lowering them both to the boat so that they rested on their knees while Moana burst into joyful laughter.

Behind her, Akamu pressed a hand to his chin, then dragged it up over his face and hair. "You call this a _slight_ thing?"

"Feleti. That means 'peace,'" Maui said slowly. "Your island. And Moana named her grandson after the island."

Akamu nodded, seemingly unable to move at all.

"Oh, let me look at you," Moana said, pulling herself back enough from Feleti so she could look him up and down. She laughed again, holding his hands in hers. "My beautiful grandson. Oh, I've missed you."

Feleti smiled, laughing gently. "I've missed you too, Grandma."

Maui edged forward and held up a hand, waving faintly. "Uh, hiya, Moana's grandson. I've heard about you."

"And I you, demigod." Feleti rose to his feet, releasing Moana's hands. He nodded respectfully to Maui with a huge smile decorating his glowing face. "He sings and carries a big fishhook. _'You're welcome!'_ "

Maui's mouth fell open and he glanced at Moana. She sent him a teasing smirk and he chuckled. "She's told you the basics, I guess. Nice to meet you, Feleti." Maui blinked. "But, uh, what are you doing here?"

The spirit of her grandson held up a hand. "I will get to you later, demigod. First ..." Feleti stepped around him and stood in front of a frozen Akamu.

Moana turned from where she knelt on the boat as Maui stepped closer, asking her, "Do you know what this is all about?" She smiled softly and nodded. "My grandson was named with far more purpose than being called after an island, my friend."

Feleti tipped his head at the other young man. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"I'm so sorry." Akamu's words burst out hurriedly. He squared his shoulders and balled his fists. "I never should have asked that we climb that mountain. Should have let you teach me how to swim in the first place, then none of this … Then you wouldn't have …"

"Akamu?" Feleti stepped forward.

Akamu lifted his chin, eyes blazing. "No. No, it should never have happened. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been afraid. Because of me, you had to … You d-didn't come back. Because of me, you ..." Akamu shuddered and screwed shut his eyes. A tear trailed down his cheek.

Moana shut her eyes as well, feeling the boy's pain as if it were her own. As she had loved her grandson, Akamu had loved him like a brother. And here he was forced to face his own pain and regret all over again. She felt the boat move slightly and quickly reached out, grabbing hold of Maui before he could move closer. "No," she whispered. "Let Feleti guide him."

Akamu sobbed quietly. "Forgive me, my friend."

"No, Akamu. I won't forgive you." Feleti stepped up before him and laid his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Akamu looked up and Moana's grandson continued, "And do you know why? Because … it was not your fault."

Silence followed. As Moana watched, Akamu scanned the calm face of his best friend, before his eyes widened faintly, recognizing the genuine truth his friend had stated so simply. He nodded mutely. The boys moved at the same time, embracing one another heartily. They pulled back, fists locked in a firm grip of friendship. Akamu's eyes clearly showed the peace he had finally found in hearing the truth spoken from the person he had lost.

"So, he's not just named after peace, but he gives it, too?"

Moana huffed and whacked Maui's arm. Still, the two young men laughed. "My grandmother knows how to give you a good name," Feleti stated, turning to the demigod. "But my visit is to help you as well, demigod Maui."

"Huh?" Perplexed, Maui reared back before dumbly pointing to himself. Mini-Maui copied him. "Me? Why?"

Feleti tilted his head again. "Haven't you guessed it? Even a demigod needs hope to hold onto. This," He moved an arm to gesture at the gliding blue ships carrying those who had passed on in the past. "This is all hope, demigod. Moana knows. And now, so do you."

Maui's puzzled look remained before he blinked, turning serious and thoughtful. The demigod turned slowly in a circle, watching the beautiful sight around them. He lowered his head and nodded. "I see."

"You must leave?" Moana asked her grandson, hand gripping at her heart again. She knew he had to. But still, she ached for him not to go. Not so soon.

Feleti nodded with a soft smile. He walked over and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "But no matter where you are, Grandma, I will be with you. We all will."

Moana freed one hand and pulled his head down, planting a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. He hesitated before throwing his arms round her one more time. Then Feleti stepped back and gave them all a smile that matched the calming glow his body radiated. He turned his attention to the ships and vaulted off their boat, leaping onto the nearest as it sailed past. Moana saw the people he had joined with on the ship and she gasped, hurrying to the edge of the boat. There were her parents, Tui and Sina, her mother's hands resting comfortably against her father's arm. With them stood the grinning figure of her Grandma Tala. And there was Hahona, Moana's husband. He flashed her a smile, and she swore there were tears in his eyes. Just beyond him was their son, Maru, attention drawn ahead of them. Their boat was moving on, and swiftly. Moana leaned forward, attempting to see who all she had known traveled on the boat. Only Grandma Tala turned to smile and nod in farewell as the ship hurried away.

Moana's hand reached out and she would have stepped clear off their canoe if not for Maui scooping her back in one careful motion. "Grandma," she breathed, gripping the demigod's arm in much needed support. Her heart was fluttering around inside her, all funny like. Her eyes strained to stare after the boats sailing away and the trail of calming blue light they left behind. The faces of her loved ones whirled in her mind, colliding with old memories and emotions. And songs.

Maui placed his free hand against her shoulder. "Moana?"

The old lady shuddered and wiped away a tear, laughing quietly. She looked up to meet the alert face of her friend. "It's okay, Maui. This old lady's not as resilient as she was the first night I was visited in this way." She chuckled in her throat and patted his arm, despite the fact she had no energy to pull away from Maui's support.

Maui lifted an eyebrow and began to smile slowly. "Well, hey … You got to see them all again, if just for a second."

"Are you kidding? Maui, they've never left me. How could they? What Feleti said was true. No matter where I go, I carry each and every one of them in my heart." Moana touched her fingers against the tattoo of herself that appeared over the demigod's heart a lifetime ago and met his eyes.

Brief sadness clouded Maui's expression, but he sighed and closed his eyes. Then, an accepting smile made its way across his features. He looked at her and nodded, and Moana knew he had at least begun to find the same hope she'd found for herself when losing her loved ones. More than that, she knew he was ready to continue the voyage.

"Better get going," she advised, sitting down once again. "Motunui needs to be warned of the storm." She regarded the two men with a serious frown. "We've been given the encouragement we all need, I think. Now let's not waste it. Maui, can you get us to Motunui as safely and as quickly as possible?"

Maui smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You betcha, Princess."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : The scene of 'I Am Moana' in the film is one of the best and I couldn't resist not creating a similar scene for our characters to encounter. Enjoy those feels, guys. **

**As always, thank you so much for following/favorite-ing and reviewing this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate the feedback :)**


	7. Motunui

The canoe sailed over the deep blue waters at as high a speed as Maui dared to encourage. The very ominous storm they had left behind had begun to catch up in the distance behind them, gray skies stretching even past the horizon they sailed toward. At the same time Motunui's skyline was in sight. And yet instead of standing or even leaning forward in anticipation like so many times since the voyage had started, Moana remained seated on the floor of the boat. Her silver head lifted and she gripped one trembling hand at the canoe, her dark eyes trained on the island in the distance. "Motunui. I'm home."

Maui's brow knitted. He glanced over his shoulder, wind whipping at his hair and face, but of course the storm hadn't changed course. He looked back at his friend worriedly. A change had settled over Moana. She seemingly dropped the stubborn attempts to push herself physically, which should have been comforting considering Maui had thought her actions to be downright nuts at times. But now he noticed little things. A constant tremble in her limbs. Her shoulders stooped. And ever since the visit from Feleti and the other wayfinding spirits, Moana kept pressing her hand against her heart. Maui assumed the joy and shock of the encounter had shaken her.

"Sit tight, you two," Maui commented, making arrangements to push the boat forward faster. Akamu dropped to his knees beside Moana and braced himself. As the canoe hurried ahead and began to cross over the reef, laughter rang from the old woman's voice. A smile pushed it's way onto Maui's face. Despite the weather, Moana was home and she was overjoyed.

Maui soon found himself splashing into the shallow waters and pulling the boat securely onto the pale beach of Motunui. In fact, everything seemed paler with the sun blocked by gray skies. The line of lush green trees and plants that met the sand rustled uneasily from the oncoming storm winds. Maui's sight stretched over the island. A village was bustling and tense voices were calling out advice as the people were preparing for the evident danger. He felt a little disappointed, but not for himself. Moana had yearned for this moment for decades, and the first time she steps foot onto Motunui there was a hurricane passing through. Her people would be more concerned with finding shelter than rushing out to meet the unexpected canoe.

So he wasn't expecting any welcoming committee on the beach. Maui plunged his hook into the sand and turned to see to Moana's departure off the boat when the sound of someone running through the brush made him whirl. "Huh?"

A pair of teenagers, a boy and girl, burst onto the beach, faces concerned and eyes wide. "What are you thinking, sailing with the storm?" the girl asked, her tense gaze directed somehow at Akamu helping Moana to her feet.

The boy's brows lifted at the incredulous accusation and his eyes flitted over to Maui as if hoping for the demigod to set things straight. The girl's companion let out a long, wheezing gasp and pointed. "It's Maui."

"How do you know it's Maui?" the girl demanded.

"Who else is that large and carries a giant _fishhook_?"

"Heh." Maui allowed himself a brief smile and squared his broad shoulders. "Yeah, I'm Maui. And the only reason I'd be sailing in this weather is for her." He extended a hand and Moana grabbed it, hopping to the beach. She fixed the two youths with a searching stare. "Where is Tala? My granddaughter?"

"You're Moana," the girl said, recognition sweeping through her features. "Tala is here. I mean, she's with the others. We need to find safety from the storm."

"And you're not?" Maui raised an eyebrow.

"We saw your canoe," the girl admitted with a wobbly smile. "Wondered who it was."

Akamu jumped down to the shore as well and grunted. "If eveyone's heading for safety, shouldn't we do the same?"

"And find Tala." Moana tugged on Maui's hand once and he met her eyes before nodding firmly.

* * *

The brief trip from the beach to the village was far too rushed than Moana would have liked, but she reminded herself grimly of the reason for the lack of calmness and joy. Motunui had stood its ground against many severe storms in the past. There would be time for taking in her beloved island later, when she was with her family and they were all safe. The two youngsters that had met them on the beach had gone on ahead to alert of Moana's arrival, and she hoped Tala would hear and come find her.

Akamu held her arm with his and basically supported her along. Moana did not wish to say so, but her energy had weakened incredibly. Admitting that to her two companions was not something she wished to do. Forget jumping off the boat and striding down the beach full of pride toward a group of happy islanders awaiting her return. None of this was going as she had planned. The only thing that mattered now was finding her granddaughter and knowing she was safe.

"We'd weave baskets over there." She quickly pointed to an area among the trees. "So strange to see it empty."

Akamu turned his head and smiled slightly at the spot she indicated. "You? Weave baskets?"

"I'm every bit as good a basket weaver as I am a wayfinder."

A shriek made her turn her attention forward again. There was a large group of people in the distance, families gathered with handfuls of belongings and awaiting direction from their leaders. Now several faces were turning to look at the old woman who trudged alongside Akamu with a demigod following behind. Realization spread as many whispered her name. And then one slender figure detached from the crowd and darted for Moana, crying, "Grandma."

Moana pulled her arm from Akamu and hurried forward. "Tala!"

They fell into each others arms and Tala asked in a voice of disbelief, "How did you come? And now? Grandma, you didn't sail in that storm!"

"No, no." Moana eased back and stared at Tala with a smile, finding her granddaughter had not changed too much since she'd seen her last. Perhaps her long hair was braided now, and her face held more maturity than before, but Tala was still Tala. Moana blinked. "Oh, I mean, yes I sailed, but don't worry. I was in good hands."

"Demigod Maui." Tala nodded and Moana turned, following her granddaughter's gaze. Maui stood back a little, fishhook slung over one shoulder, but his attention was not on the happy family reunion, but on the mass of dark clouds and choppy waves meeting the beach. He turned and Moana sensed concern in her friend's eyes.

"Grandma." Tala took Moana's hands and stared into her face urgently. "I can't believe you are here. I have something to tell you."

Moana's eyes widened at the cautious weight in Tala's voice. "Yes?"

"I … I don't want you to be too shocked."

Moana frowned. "Hmph! Shocked? I traveled the seas more times in my lifetime than anyone you'll ever know, endured illness and monsters and storms and spirits, and you think I will be shocked? Tala. Out with it."

"Okay, sorry to rush you guys, but things are getting serious," Maui called, stalking over. When he spoke again, it was addressed to everyone present, if not the whole island. "The storm's gonna hit the island hard. We've seen it in person. Everyone needs to find shelter now."

"We have caves for this very occasion," a man's voice replied. "Some have already gone ahead."

"Well, now's the time to get over there," Maui answered.

Tala grasped Moana's hand. "Come, Grandma. My husband, Nahor and I have missed you. And you can finally meet Ahu and Taiki."

Moana brightened despite the atmosphere of focused tension as the villagers prepared to head for the mountain caves. "You've had children."

Tala looked ahead and extended a hand. A tiny girl separated from a hefty man Moana remembered as Tala's husband, and toddled over to her mother. Tala beamed and scooped up the little one. "Ahu, this is your great-grandmother. Moana."

"M'na," the child repeated, staring with wide, dark eyes at the old woman before cooing softly and reaching curiously for the necklace around Moana's neck.

Moana caught the tiny hand and grinned, her heart swelling. As much as she wanted to get further antiquated with her great-grandchild, reason reminded her they all had an important priority. "And Taiki?"

"He is with a friend. They will meet us at the cave. He's a few years older than Ahu." Tala's face grimaced slightly while they started walking. "He's been a bit of a troublemaker, but this is different. Even he knows the storm is too powerful."

Moana nodded and squeezed her granddaughter's arm, relating with the mother's concern. "If he's my great-grandson, he'd better have enough sense in his skull to flee from danger."

A snort from behind told her Maui had heard the comment. Moana cast a dark frown over her shoulder at the demigod. After all, she was trying to ease Tala's nerves. Maui met her gaze and offered a small smirk before returning his attention to the people. He asked if families were together, if not, then if they knew where other members were. He had totally slipped into the role of making sure the people of Motunui were on the right track in reaction to the hurricane incoming.

Moana smiled weakly. "Hero to all."

Akamu seemed to appear from nowhere at her side and once again took her arm. Moana gratefully accepted his support, remembering if they were heading to the same caves she knew of, there would be some steep climbing involved. Already her knees were protesting the rushed movements.

Arriving to the caves themselves was like stepping into the past. A specific cave within the mountain had been used for centuries to wait out the more powerful, devastating storms that could travel near Motunui. It's caverns were enormous, enough for the whole village to take shelter in. Only a few times had Moana and her family in the past needed to wait out a storm inside with the people. Other than that, the only reason one came to the cavern was out of curiosity.

Just as the people began arriving, the rain began to fall. The islanders scurried inside and lit torches and worked to get small fires going. Moana clung to Akamu's arm with one hand and gripped Tala's hand with another, Nahor carrying their little girl. Once under the roof of stone Moana let go and spluttered, shaking water from her gray curls. "Getting up here didn't seem so steep in the past."

"How long do you think we will have to wait here?" Akamu asked her, his eyes surveying the dim cavern filling with families.

"Depends on the storm," replied Maui's voice from the cave opening, followed by the boom of thunder. He stood alert, watching to make sure everyone on their way made it safely.

"There's Taiki's friend," Tala suddenly gasped before darting swiftly out into the rain to greet a group of people, mainly a young boy who looked to be about seven or eight years old.

Moana shuffled up beside Maui to watch, her face grim. There were no other youngsters with this new group. "Maui … what if …?" She looked up and met her friend's worried gaze. He tightened his grip on his hook's handle.

Tala soon came running back, utterly distraught. "He ran off," she gasped at Moana, then shifted course and moved to her husband, grabbing his shoulders. "Nahor, Taiki is out there. We must go back for him!"

Moana stepped forward, compelled by the desperation in Tala's voice. Then realization stole over her and she turned to Maui. She did not even bothering forming the words to ask for his help. Determination filled his features. "I'll find the kid. Nobody has to leave."

"He's my son," Nahor objected.

"Yeah, and you've got other people who need you, too. I'm a demigod. This is what I'm here for." Maui lifted his fishhook from his shoulder and held it between his hands, looking back at Moana with a light, encouraging smile.

"Two can find him faster." Akamu joined them. "I can be of help, Maui. Don't go and give me the whole 'you need protecting,' thing. My family here is Moana, and I would rather help find her grandson than sit here and do nothing."

Maui cringed slightly at the cave roof. "You and your loyalty, kid. I coulda learned a whole lot from you in the past."

"Learn later. Please, go bring him back," Moana pleaded.

Maui placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "We'll find him, Moana. Don't worry."

Akamu and the demigod ducked out from the shelter of the cave and into the rain, the young man taking to the path quickly while Maui transformed into a giant hawk. Moana watched until she could no longer see them before turning to join a very worried Tala and Nahor.

* * *

It wasn't until Akamu was nearing the outskirts of the village that he realized exactly what burden he had decided to shoulder. Sheets of rainwater fell from above, hammering the trees and earth and stinging Akamu's body. He could barely keep his head up without having his eyes splattered from the onslaught. But the worse enemy was the wind. When the stronger gusts happened his movements reduced to a snail's pace as he made his way around an island he knew little about, doing his best not to be flung aside and rendered useless.

He knew Maui was airborne. Or at least, he had been. When they left the mountain caves the giant hawk had passed over Akamu twice. Maui had shouted something about above and below, which Akamu had decided that the demigod believed with him on the ground and himself in the air, they would have better chances at finding the lost boy.

Along the edge of the village Akamu grabbed onto a tree trunk to steady himself and tried to form a plan. Where would a child go during a storm like this? Particularly, if that child didn't share Akamu's fear of water. That combined with the lack of maturity that came with young age to sense danger …

Akamu coughed and lifted his head. "No. Oh, no he couldn't be ..." He swung his body to face the direction of the beaches. His stomach began to tighten. Of course, now that he'd thought of it, if he returned now without even bothering to check for Moana's great-grandchild due to his own fear, he would live forever ashamed.

"Maui!" He yelled the name a few times, but there was no reply. Akamu steeled himself and took a deep breath before pushing away from his tree and forcing his legs to move as he headed for the beaches.

Oddly enough the sea was not where it normally should have been. Much of the shallow areas were bare, speckled with shells and sea plants. The unique sight was enough to make Akamu stop and stare dumbly, until he noticed a small brown shape from the corner of his eye. Sure enough, there was a young boy standing out where there should have been water, facing the sea.

Akamu waved his arms. "Hey!" He called a couple times before the boy looked over his shoulder, confusion on his face as he spotted Akamu. He quickly turned away again, because water had started flowing over his feet and toward the beach.

From where he stood, Akamu could see clearly that the pulled back ocean was getting ready to make its return. The knot of dread in his stomach grew heavier. If he didn't act now, that boy's life would end in the waves.

Akamu sprinted across the extended beach, mentally hoping he wouldn't be too late, and that the incoming water would take its time. He reached the boy and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him to face him. "What are you doing?"

"Look!" Taiki threw an arm out to point at the surging ocean. "The ocean's alive!"

Akamu felt like slapping somebody. He shook the boy's arms. "Where's your head? This isn't a show, those waves are coming back, they're coming back now!"

"I know!"

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see it for myself!" Taiki's voice shook with regret and excitement. For a moment Akamu thought he understood. This boy was exactly the opposite of himself. Anything that had to do with the waves interested him. He just wanted to see it all for himself with little regard to the danger or risk involved. Much like his great-grandmother.

"It's dangerous," Akamu blurted, casting one quick glance at the ocean as he turned them toward Motunui, but what he saw behind them caused panic to shoot through him. What he'd hoped to avoid was about to happen. Massive waves were surging for the beach, far taller than a grown man, and they were exactly in their path.

Akamu swallowed and quickly decided on a plan.

"Get on my back," he instructed, and Taiki obeyed by hastily scrambling on top of him. With the boy's weight being carried, Akamu was free to run. But the rumble of the incoming waves only grew louder. Akamu pushed himself to go faster, but it seemed as though the damp beach stretched on forever. He felt the spray of sea water on his neck, heard the boy he carried cry out in alarm. Akamu braced for impact and shut his eyes. "Don't be afraid," he commanded himself. Whatever came next, he knew he would need to use all his strength to keep Taiki alive.

But impact never came.

Akamu opened his eyes and saw water racing all around him, reaching for the island, plowing against the trees and foliage on the shore. He turned around and stared, awestruck at what was taking place. The sea was still surging for the island, but none of the water made contact with Akamu and Taiki. As if some invisible barrier had formed to block the powerful surge from touching them, the sea was pulled up and back, flowing instead to the sides and away from the two humans in a powerful frenzy. Akamu suddenly had a flashback to Moana standing out in the sea, completely dry while the ocean was pulled back in a gentle wave.

As he watched, a dome of water formed and dipped its head at Akamu.

He let out a weak laugh and grinned gratefully at the protection demonstrated by Ocean. He tightened his hold on Taiki. "Moana was right."

"Kid!"

"Maui?" Akamu turned.

A giant hawk swept down into the very limited zone free of water, flashed with magic and then Maui raced up to them. In a matter of moments the demigod returned to hawk form, carrying Akamu who switched to carrying Moana's great-grandson in his arms. Taiki kept his head ducked against Akamu and the whipping wind as Maui flew them far away from the dangerous shoreline, but Akamu looked back and watched as the ocean collapsed its barrier that had shielded them from danger. All he could think of was how much respect he now held for Moana's friend, Ocean.

And he hoped no matter what that he wouldn't fall over in a faint once they reached the caves.

* * *

"Taiki!" Tala pulled her boy close and let out a shaky breath. Maui had landed within the cave's opening and barely had time to release Akamu and Taiki as well as shift back into human form before Tala was rushing over to inspect her boy. She looked over at Maui and Akamu, gratitude and relief shining on her face. "Thank you. Thank you, Maui."

"Don't thank me. Waterboy here saved him first." Maui smiled and lightly punched Akamu's shoulder. The young man wobbled faintly sideways, but he nodded solemnly. "Found him on the beach." He didn't go into explanation of what had happened, Maui noticed. Probably a good idea.

"Of course!" Tala's relief did a sudden stop and she frowned. She gently whacked her boy upside the head. "You fool, what were you doing? You could have been killed out there. Haven't we told you what happens when a bad storm comes to the island?"

She led a sober Taiki away to join the rest of his family. Maui let out a small chuckle. "Well, that kid's probably more sorry than his mom realizes. Good thing you were there at the right time."

Akamu shook his head. "I did nothing. The Ocean saved us, then you saved us. I just held on."

"You ran out in front of the water to save a little boy," Maui stated quietly while they continued to watch Tala's family reunite. "You didn't let your fear keep you from doing what was right."

Akamu brightened slowly. Then he confided in an anxious whisper, "That's true, but ... I thought I was gonna _die_ , Maui."

Maui dissolved into snickers. The boy next to him rolled his eyes.

Moana shuffled over to them, her face splitting into a wide grin. "I hear two heroes saved the day, hm?"

Maui grinned right back and opened his mouth, only Akamu stepped forward saying, "Moana, the ocean. It's … It's like you told me that day I fell out of the boat."

Moana lifted her eyebrows and studied the young man's face with a tilt of her head. She smiled a little more softly, seeming to have guessed at what had truly taken place.

"Ocean was there for me," Akamu finished.

"I knew it would. And I'm so glad."

Akamu nodded and headed further into the cave to find a place to sit. Maui stepped beside the proud grandma and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You okay, Moana?"

Moana nodded, taking a deep breath. She grinned up at him and patted his arm. "Just fine, Maui. I just needed to hear Taiki was all right. Poor Tala was so distressed. Come, why don't we tell some stories to help pass the time?"

Maui smiled. He could never pass up a good story. "Am I in any of them?"

"Sure, sure."

They had only taken a few steps when Tala approached, her movements much more calm. Possibly even cautious, Maui judged.

"Grandma," she said carefully, large eyes watching Moana. She clasped her hands nervously. "There's something I need to let you know, now that we're all together and safe."

Moana planted her hands against her hips and regarded her granddaughter with amusement, sharing a quick glance with Maui.

"Heh. Fire away, girl. Just tell me what it is you want me to know."

Maui blinked, noticing the nervousness seemed to fade away from Tala, a strange type of joy lighting up her eyes even as she turned slightly to include a middle aged man no one had introduced to them before. Moana tilted her gray head and peered at the stranger curiously, then jerked suddenly. She gasped and clung at Maui's arm with sudden grip, as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. "No."

Tala sidestepped calmly to allow the stranger to stand before Moana. He was tall and had a strong body, yet bore noticeable scarring on his chest, mixed with faded tattoos. His head was crowned with dark curls that ended at his shoulders. He stared down at Moana with a mixture of pain and hope. Hope must have won out, because he smiled.

Maui gasped. The shape of his smile was obviously inherited from his mother.

"Heketoro?" Maui asked Moana lowly.

The old woman gave a single nod.

" … Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

Moana shook and gripped him even tighter, her body tilting. Maui dropped his fishhook and instantly moved to support her with two arms, glancing anxiously from Moana to an equally concerned Tala. They held their breath, waiting for the elderly woman to drop. For one long moment he thought for sure Moana would. But after a few seconds Moana's shoulders lifted and she parted from the demigod's support, head held high to met the gaze of the man standing before her. She stepped forward, one hand extended for his face.

"Heketoro, my son … you came back after all?"

Heketoro was obviously fighting with his own emotions on seeing his mother again, and enclosed the small, worn hand in his own. "Yes, mother," he answered. His voice was deep and rich. "I am home now."

Tears glistened in Moana's eyes, but she laughed softly, smiling with all the joy in the world. Heketoro knelt down to embrace her and Moana pulled his head to herself and held her son for the first time in several decades.

* * *

Maui stood guard by the cave's opening, watching as a dark, eerie night fell onto Motunui. The worst of the storm had plowed through, but there would still be rain far into the night. Witnessing Moana reunite with her firstborn who had been thought to have died somewhere at sea was wonderful and all, but he wanted to give the family some space. They had much to catch up on. And besides, Moana was now safe. Her son was back. Maui had full assurance that the man cared for her well being just as much as he did.

"I know what happened." Akamu poked his head outside, holding a small torch. "Don't you need any light? It's pitch black out here."

"Doesn't bother me. So what's the scoop? How'd the son vanish for so long and how'd he get back?"

Akamu took a place beside Maui. "Heketoro started a wayfinding journey out into the ocean. He was captured by foreigners, pirates maybe. They took him far away."

Maui blinked and nodded slowly. "Well, that explains why Ocean couldn't find him for Moana." He frowned darkly. "What did they do with him?"

"He was a slave."

Akamu dropped his gaze, likely reflecting on how wrong such a statement was. But Maui glared out at the darkness, feeling nothing but angry disbelief. And regret. Why couldn't he have found the pirates that took Moana's child from her? These were his people. Where had he been when young Heketoro was abducted? How could he have known?

"Gah," he sighed roughly. "Whole thing's wrong. How'd he get away?"

"This is the amazing part, Maui. Remember Moana's foreigner she helped? He gave her the gem that now lives with Tamatoa."

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He met Heketoro. Found out who his mother was. He remembered what Moana did for him and helped Heketoro escape so that he could come back to Motunui."

Maui's jaw slowly dropped. He was, honestly, amazed. Some guy no one but Moana, and now Heketoro, had never met played a huge role in the lives of two islanders. And a giant crab's treasure trove, but who's counting? "Okay, that's just awesome. So what's the name of this hero far, far away?"

Akamu's brow furrowed lightly. "Bar … Bartholomew."

"Pfft. That's a weird name."

"You say that only because you prefer Maui, demigod of the wind and sea."

"Hero to all," Maui added. "Can't leave that part out."

"Maui!"

They turned and looked inside. Tala was waving at them, smiling. Moana was seated in the background with her son and granddaughter's young family. Tala called, "Grandma wants to share with us the story of how she found you. Come!"

With a smile, Maui lightly flipped his hook over his shoulder and they headed back into the cavern. "By the way," he said slowly. "Just what was it that Moana did for this guy so long ago that moved him so much?"

Akamu offered a humble smile. "She gave him water."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : I apologize for the wait. As usual, life got in the way, but I can finally say with certainty that this story is just about over and you'll see the ending very soon. Thanks to everyone for their wonderful support! I appreciate hearing feedback! **

**Also, while planning out this story I'd decided to use a hurricane months ago. My thoughts go out to those affected by the recent storms at the time that I'm writing this.**


	8. His Family

_Eight years later …_

Maui stared ahead of him silently. The beach of Motunui was spread before him, meeting a calm blue ocean and a steadily setting sun on a dark orange horizon. A faint breeze blew over the small grassy ledge he sat on and he heard the trees behind him rustle in response. Motunui was likely preparing for a peaceful night. He continued to watch the sun.

"It's been awhile, Maui. You don't usually stay away for so long."

The demigod lowered his gaze and hesitantly glanced sideways at his companion.

An old woman with wispy white curls gathered loosely behind her head sat on her knees. She, too, watched the sun setting, but with a peaceful smile on her aged, brown face. Moana turned her head. The woman's steady, dark eyes were gently probing for an answer. "Longer than usual," she added. "You know, you've really become more than a demigod to my island. I know that you kept returning to Motunui because you felt guilty for leaving me for so long the first time, Maui, but even you can't avoid the fact that you've gained something new on this island."

"What's that?" The words came out slowed and uncertain. But he knew what she would say.

"You've formed friendships with my people. Worked alongside them, laughed with them, cared for them. You are far more than a demigod now, Maui." Moana leaned back and smiled proudly at him. "You are a friend. A family member. And you've found a home to return to."

Maui smiled. "Huh. Yeah, that's true. Now I know why you had to return to Motunui no matter what. You just had to be home again."

"With my family." She nodded her agreement. "So why, demigod, did you stay away for so much longer this time?"

Maui shifted uncomfortably. He glared at the sunset and mentally wished he could toss his hook at the burning orb and stop it right in its tracks. Moana was far too at ease and gentle with him. Why couldn't she get angry and disappointed like so many years ago? He knew it had been months since he'd set foot on Motunui. A clear shift from the routine he'd established over the years by making a point to come back after a handful of days, or a couple weeks at the most. Moana was right. Motunui was now a place he found himself loyally returning to.

Until now.

"Hey," he said brightly, his old, energetic self returning. He held up a small, silver disc. "Look what I got. Thought Akamu could use this to settle his debt with ole crab-cakes, if he wants."

Moana studied the coin and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure he'll want it. That boy's been getting antsy to take care of his promise before he and his wife have their baby. Doesn't want a debt hanging over him when he's got a family to provide for."

"Tch. Tamatoa can't stand humans. He'd barely survive outside of Lalotai without his little shell castle to hide in, so I really don't think Akamu's got much to worry about."

"He's got new responsibilities to think of now."

"Yeah, _and_ he's fussy. C'mon, you know he is."

Moana smirked. "Yeah." She leaned in closer and peered at the rather fat coin between his fingers. There was no doubt to anyone that the thing was a genuine piece of silver. "Just ... where'd you get it?"

"Eh, mouth of a giant sea snake, give or take?" Maui offered her a grin. "Ha! Apparently they like to floss with this stuff."

Moana grinned and leaned back, chuckling. "Don't tell Akamu that."

"Yeah, he's got plenty of other stuff to fuss over."

They were quiet for a moment, until Moana sighed. "Look at that sunset, Maui. Motunui's sunsets were always the best."

The large demigod frowned at the swiftly darkening atmosphere. He hummed and rubbed the back of his head, quickly finding a new topic. "Tell me about the others. Ya' know, everyone I've missed. Tala and her kiddos, Heketoro, the chief … How's, uh, everyone?"

"They would love to tell you themselves, Maui. You know how much you are welcomed here."

"They okay?"

Moana nodded. "They are all right. They miss their friend, though."

The sun was nearly out of view by now, and darkness began to creep over them, like it or not. Maui bowed his head and shut his eyes, blocking the transition. He released a heavy sigh and spoke lowly. "Moana, you know why I've been gone from Motunui so long."

He felt her hand press gently against his arm. "Yes. I know, Maui."

Quiet minutes passed by with nothing but the breeze and the sound of foliage moving in the wind to keep them company. Maui opened his eyes at last and turned his head.

Moana still sat beside him, withdrawing her hand as their eyes met. With the low light of nighttime settling over them and the shadows cast by the trees, a soothing blue hue of light could now be seen surrounding her frame. Her expression was still calm, but emotion gathered in her eyes, likely sensing the grief Maui felt building within himself at the sight of her spirit.

The demigod pulled his gaze off of his friend's spirit and fixed his eyes onto the grass instead. "I've never had to … deal with losing someone, Moana. Before you, I thought I was a friend to the mortals, but I knew I wasn't. Not really." He snorted softly. "I was a demigod who did amazing things, and that's all they saw. That was all I really knew to do."

He sighed. "I couldn't face coming back to Motunui with you gone, okay? You're … you're my family. The first real family I'd ever had." He looked at her slowly and whispered, "Do you get it?"

Moana nodded, eyes patiently watching him. "I do get it, Maui. I totally get it."

Maui winced, remembering her life story and what Moana endured. "How did you … do it? Get past the pain and all?"

"It's hard, and nearly impossible … if you try handling it on your own."

Moana stood to her feet slowly and gracefully, no longer hindered by slow movements of an aching body. "Maui, I know this is hard for you. I know you don't have to think about life the same way as we mortals do, but I know something. When I lost my children, and then my husband, I didn't know how I'd make it. But I did. I still had family."

Maui shifted, turning himself to the side to give her his full attention. Moana's blue-glowing form had her at his eye level as long as he remained sitting. The elderly spirit set her hands against his shoulders. "And so do you, Maui. You've gained so many over the years. Your family still needs you, and you them."

He looked over where he knew the village rested out of sight. A few faint glowing specks could be seen through the trees as torches gave light to Motunui's community. They were likely winding down for the evening, perhaps even a story or two would be shared over dinner. The people did not yet know of Maui's return to the island.

Moana poked at the tattoos across his chest, particularly the one of a girl on a canoe. "There. You look at that. That's a reminder, demigod. I will always be with you, wherever you are. You keep on being Maui, friend to all. Do that and you'll always find your family."

She pulled her hand back and her smile grew. A feisty sparkle shone in her eyes and Maui's eyebrows lifted. He could almost see the teenager who pestered him and impacted his lonely life so many years earlier. He blinked, all of a sudden realizing she was crying.

"I wont forget," he assured. "No, no. No way. Hey. This is Maui we're talking about. I learned my lesson, Moana. I won't ever … _ever_ forget."

Moana gave him a lopsided smile. "Then don't give up."

Maui's eyes widened faintly, recognizing the importance in her statement. The choice was up to him. Maui finally sighed and offered her his own wobbly smile of acceptance. "I won't," he promised.

Moana leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the demigod's, cradling his head with her hand tenderly. Maui shut his eyes, if only to keep his own tears under control. "See you out there, Moana."

"See you out there … Maui."

The demigod of the wind and sea sat alone when he opened his eyes. Maui glanced around and sighed. He stood to his feet and stared out at the ocean, but the intense urge to flee Motunui and the pain had lessened. For the first time in his life, he felt the consequences of a life ending. But now he also had the encouragement to honor it. And remember.

Maui looked down at the silver coin in his palm and tossed it lightly in the air, smirking when he thought of Akamu likely harassing him into taking him to Lalotai so that he wouldn't have to brave the monsters alone. The demigod looked over the ocean and gave one nod before turning and heading for the path that would lead him to the village and his people.

Behind him, a pair of bright stingrays danced in the water.

 _End_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ I'd like to say thank you to everyone for all the follows, favorites and reviews this story has gained. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed creating it. **


End file.
